Doctor Who and the Day Thieves
by Ashura5000
Summary: Reality has changed. Time is broken. The Tardis is... alive again? The Doctor and Idris must travel together to fix a broken reality and defeat the dreaded Day Thieves! Crossovers upcoming. R/R Appreciated! 11/Idris
1. SE01:EP01: The Death of Life: Part 01

Doctor Who

The Day Stealer's

_A story of adventures, romance, crossovers and alternate histories and impossible realities_.

Chapter 1:

_Before_...

One thing that became apparent as the travellers disembarked the Space Cruiser was that air tasted of apples and yet smelled of warm lazy Saturday's, if such a relaxing event had an aroma of course. The travellers had been cooped up for several day's with 5 star catering and entertainment as had been advertised and had even passed by 5 actual stars, one of which was actually burning inwards, and all in all had spent a enjoyable fortnight of being ship-pampered by androids and aliens all to prepare them for the disembarkation on this literal Pleasure Planet. Thus it was that they exited the ship, shielding there eyes from the three sun's and breathing it's wonderful air and, no sooner had they exhaled, than what could only be described as a wonderful change overcame there surprised expressions of wonder.

From wonder to a goofy grin, the oxygen of the world stimulated pleasure hormones within the human body and 54% of Alien Bodies (the other 46% were located to other planets with different conditions to educe similar effects) and in doing so caused relaxation. Naturally there was a drug to prevent the spread of the gas from becoming a major concern as prolonged exposure made the bodies just collapse onto the ground and practically ooze as there body relaxed to the point where even the cell's separated and the body just became mush. The vaccine, supplied at the Passport Desk and administered by trained nurses, kept the effects of relaxation without dampening the senses meaning that it was like getting a massage as you walked, played tennis or swam.

Of course, the planet was a blessing due to the toxins and the race that owned it had made a lot of money in the holiday seasons to transform it into a Pleasure Paradise to the point where species far and wide would travel, some even through time just to sample it's delights. The curse came in the fact that it took a lot of will power to _keep_ away as many people would often end up spending all there money just to get on the planet that, when they came back home, they realised they were in debt and had to earn money, thereby making them stressed and making them need to go back. As such, a health warning was placed on all brochures and a financial consultant always was at hand to help first time travellers.

This hadn't been the problem for Amy and Rory Pond (or Williams) who had spent the last three days enjoying the sun, sea, memory sand (sand which formed sandcastles or structures based on your imagination and also had applications for games and music and even had Wifi) and of course the all inclusive buffet cart, which appeared when nano-genes detected hunger by skin palpitation, hair samples and rumbling stomachs, completely free of charge as an anniversary gift from there "driver" to this fine world, who was currently lying on the beach and staring up at the day sky where thousands of stars blinked back in his direction. And a single rainbow.

The loving couple however were lying on the hover chairs, completely at the warm mercy of the green sun which according to The Doctor burned at half strength as most sun's and also turned your tongue green, and had been silent for around thirty minutes in sheer wonder at the realisation of where they were.

The nurse and the... well, Amy. One minute they had been sitting quietly in a little village and then they were across the stars and in space and time and fighting monsters and making lives better and saving the day, rebooting the universe, coming back to life... all that jazz, really.

How far had they come exactly? How far had the Time Lord?

"Doctor," Rory said suddenly, his voice cracking slightly due to the relaxed vocal chords finally being forced to work; "We've done the whole time travelling... thing, right?"

There was no real response other than a slight relaxed murmur but nothing to indicate that the man would respond. Nonetheless, Rory asked; "Exactly how far away are we from, say, our wedding day?"

For a moment longer the mad man was silent and, then, his voice responded content but full of wisdom and knowledge that was befitting his age and species.

"46'778 years, 232 days according to Earth Calender. Throw in the distance of many many light years and you suddenly have a big whopping far away."

"...That's far away."

"Not the furthest. But, in terms of length I can completely agree with you. Coincidently, if you go the other way you end up on Barcelona right around the time it first opens for business."

Amy sat up with a groan as her bones and muscles likewise responded and she glanced at the man sitting in the sand and casually removed her sunglasses.

"...You never change your clothes." She said, as though bothered by the fact only now of all places.

"I always change my clothes I just keep the same outfit. What about you?"

"This is a bikini. It's a bit different."

"It's what you wear under your other clothes all the time, therefore it's the same outfit- and Rory is glaring at me."

The nurse was indeed leaning forward and staring at the Time Lord, but Amy casually slapped his hand as if to say; "Oh stop it" before continuing; "But you don't have a swimming costume or anything?"

"Can't swim, I think. Never really tried in this body. Ask me if I can play football though, I'm very good."

"Now that's a lie." Rory argued, leaning back on the hover bed and before the Doctor could defend his football skills, he added; "You have a swimming pool."

"_Had_ a swimming pool and that's beside the point. I'd much rather be here staring at all that," He motioned to the sky and let the feeling sink in as he saw there very human eyes look up and he finished, "than doing anything else. Sometimes its best just to sit back and take it all in. Time and space or vice versa."

"We learned that from Vincent." Amy informed Rory, who raised an eyebrow and she added; "...Vincent Van Gogh."

"Oh, nice guy?"

"Yeah, definitely."

She remembered fondly that adventure and yet also remembered how depressing it had been and how sad it was that such a great man was now dead, although to be fair he had been dead for so long even before she had known him. _That_ would be something to tell the Grand-kids... But then again, so much had already happened, how much would be believable.

Even more than that, her curiosity was peaked, for the Doctor had been gazing up on high as always... But what did that mean? He had sat up, was dropping grains of the strange sand from one hand to the other, scanning it with an unyielding eye. Her husband sat back, his comfort and relaxation clear as he yawned and moved to take another sip of his lemon iced-tea-like drink. Hadn't the water called it a sandwich? How strange the future was where bread and liquid were swapped around...

"Doctor?" Amy asked as a gentle yet perfect chill blew across her and Rory, ruffling there hair and scattering sand; "What do you see when you look up at the sky?"

How to explain? The Doctor pondered that question for a moment longer than he should have, because then it gave him time to think, to really focus on what he was looking at and how best to explain it to these humans with there human brains. It wasn't offensive, he didn't mean it to be, and he hated even thinking it but how would it be best, on this beach with memory sand, to explain?

Then after a moment the Time Lord picked himself up and let the sand that brushed off his clothes flow directly into his open right hand where it spun in a perfect circle and, with his eyes closed, the Doctor brought the sand sphere up to his lips and blew carefully the grains directly at the pair who were staring transfixed as the grains then scattered outwards and begun to take the shape of stars and planets spinning in orbit with comet's and asteroids and gasses appearing and disappearing in seconds and then it spread out and the planets became smaller but the grains continued to spread out and reveal more of the Universe to the point where suddenly Amy and Rory were amongst the beautiful display that danced around there bodies- and then the Doctor opened his eyes and let it all fall to the ground and remain still.

Amy and Rory were in awe for a while longer as the Doctor reached out suddenly to let something practically invisible fall on his hand and before his companions could ask, he smiled and said to himself; "I'm just looking at a single grain of sand..."

* * *

><p>A romantic meal for two was perfect. Sitting in a bubble that moved inside a dome, like a lava lamp without the lava, made the experience exciting and the meal somehow taste sweeter even though the meal was completely one hundred percent vegetarian. The pair discussed the planet they were on, they remembered stories they had imagined in the past when Rory had been known as the "Raggedy Doctor" and talked briefly about what it would be like to have a child of there own with such imagination.<p>

The single fire in front of them burned softly at just the right strength that, in the flickering shade of there cubicle (even as it spun upside down), Rory couldn't help but reach out and hold his wife's hand and tell her with no exaggeration that she looked absolutely beautiful.

They ate, they drank delicious wine (the most expensive apparently, though the Doctor had apparently paid for everything in advance through means they suspected were less than honourable) and they genuinely enjoyed each others company in the most pure of ways as only a loving couple at the beginning of the rest of there life together could.

All that was left was the after dinner entertainment, which once again there ride had prepared.

They met the Doctor outside the opera house as they had agreed, but he didn't lead them inside. Rather he lead them away, through a back path, talking all the while and moving as he often did as though he was surprised by his own limbs and talking as though it was to himself and them at the exact same time.

"You see," He continued as they rounded a corner; "Some Time Lord's have this curious disorder when they are born which essentially means that for the first three regeneration cycles they go through they are biologically incapable of having thumbs."

"Really?" Rory asked, lazily, as the full and content couple followed the rambling mad man.

"Not at all, that was a complete lie, just seeing if you were paying attention although I'd like to imagine if such a disorder did exist it'd be called Thumberation. It'd be sort of like a Thumb War except with yourself and the thumbs didn't exist yet."

Amy snorted and soon all three were laughing as they appeared in front of a gate and a familiar whistling and "click" as the gate opened for the moment replaced there cheeriness.

As the Doctor held open the door and the couple passed him, Rory glanced at the Sonic

Screwdriver that the mad man pocketed and then smirked.

"I take it we're not supposed to be here?"

"Oh we are, sort of, not really. Not unsupervised but don't worry, nobody will find us. Now _these _however are very remarkable and cool. These are Moodworks." He said, pointing at the fountain's that littered the ground like platforms. It reminded the pair of those random squares in water parks that would spray upwards in random directions to try and trap happy children who were playing to avoid the water altogether before finally all of them stretched erupted and they would get soaked.

"Moodworks?" Amy repeated.

"Exactly the same word I said, very good. Now, these work essentially the same as firework's in that they aren't actually fire. It's hard to explain so I'll just explain and hope you get it."

He begun to walk along the platform, backwards to look at them but also towards the console on the other side.

"These platforms respond to emotion and bare skin, specifically the feet- don't ask why I don't know, well I do, but it's not important- and what they do is they read your emotions and expell a visual indication. For instance if you were feeling angry, you would see a visual representation. Same for sadness. But, happiness, joy, true love, those emotions make an effect that can make this entire sky light up."

"Is it dangerous?" Rory asked as Amy leapt onto the stage and stood perfectly still, as though expecting fire to leap up and scorch her.

"The flames and fireworks look real but are completely harmless."

"Trust me." The Doctor said and then, with a flick of the switch, stepped back and waited for the magic to begin.

She outstretched a hand and, as The Doctor had suggested, thought of the happiest moments of her life and sure enough as soon as her hand hovered over the square on the ground up shot orange and red sparkling lights which danced in the sky in patterns that seemed to symbolise her joy.

She laughed loudly, as another burst set off from her response to the first, these one's green and blew and spreading outwards instead of straight up, as though trying to tell the other two to join her.

Rory and Amy ran, holding hands, up and down the platforms and the explosions that filled the sky were indescribable with colours and shapes combining to make a display that was almost the very concept of the love the pair shared. Sometimes the sparks shot around them, making green and red roses rain down on the married couple and when Rory grabbed his wife and kissed her the gold explosion that exploded overhead was like the day had dawned early on this planet.

The music rose and Rory embraced Amy with one arm as they sat at the water's edge and listened, completely in awe at the elegance and grace of the singer's voice which seemed to be all around them and Rory felt his wife sniff as the first sign of tear's begun to overtake her and she begun to cry silently at the sheer beauty of the song.

Then The Doctor got to his feet and threw his jacket to the ground, smiling briefly at his companions before he leapt onto the platform and as soon as his bare feet touched the soft wood he was gone beneath the colour that blasted through the sky in time with the music but also in time with The Doctor as a person and, like the sand that had surrounded Amy and Rory on the beach, they were completely taken in as The Time Lord became visible for the briefest of moments inside the smoke, fire and covers and it was clear that not only was he enjoying himself but he was expressing himself as he conducted a symphony with light and fire with the music that radiated around them to show what existed in the hearts of the man called The Doctor.

They saw split second flashes of faces and world's and events that they did not recognise yet somehow knew were what he saw all the time every time.

Even Rory felt tears in his eyes as the music begun to soften and he wanted nothing more than for it to never end as the man who was an alien, certainly, but also a friend seemed to lessen with the tone of the song but, then, the symphony returned with a final bellowing chorus that made the hair on the back's of the married couples neck stand up as The Doctor suddenly raised both his hands into the sky and suddenly he was consumed with light as every platform exploded and a shining gold phoenix seemed to overtake the sky for a moment before flying away and supposedly crackling and disappearing, or perhaps it still lived on somewhere, but nonetheless it was gone and the Doctor emerged from the fire unharmed and gave a casual bow with his right hand leading.

A pair of red spark's flicked from his fingertips, perhaps by accident, and circled his friends.

Behind them, an audience of over 500'000 people cheered for a singer but in front of him The Doctor smiled as both Amy and Rory gave him his own standing ovation.

* * *

><p><em>The Present<em>...

The gentle hum of the TARDIS was soothing and washed over the figure who resided inside it's blue doors and whilst the "bigger on the inside" box remained silent save for this beautiful music which held the heart of the universe and beat in time with reality itself, the man who had piloted this box for the longest of times, the extent of ten lifetimes in fact (and still going), was sitting on a very flimsy and old metal chair with an instruction manual over his face and was snoring peacefully, a small drip of drool rolling down his chin.

The box itself was in an orbit around a spot in the far reaches of an area across the sky and where stars were situated in such a peculiar way that they seemed to burn in a square formation, like giant burning cubes. In actual fact, this area in space was known to those species who had access to space travel, as the "Cluster" and this was because floating around with gravity focused and situated in such a perfect and awe-inspiring way, were none other than nineteen burning and larger than our own, suns.

No more than a mile apart, and no less than a metre in touching, the gravity crushed them together and yet kept them apart and so they burned as cubes and from a distance looked like one massive burning ball of gas and was often considered to be the largest in all the cosmos- except for that one on the opposite end of the Universe known as Jack, which was actually larger and made of a special type of gas that turned into glass when it was observed and wouldn't actually be formed until at least another 27 minutes.

The TARDIS floated in the middle of these big burning light bulbs of the cosmos and didn't even break a sweat, which made sense to the sleeping man inside who had parked it in such a peculiar spot. He was trying out a new "super solar powered solar power source" which would keep his precious ship running without having to land in Cardiff every twenty or so journeys for a pick-me-up- nothing against Cardiff, of course.

The best part about such a spot as well was that, despite the fact touching the big balls of gas and fire would probably cause your entire body to be reduced to ash faster than you could say; "A-", the owner of this box had already taken a look outside and found to his amazement that the middle of this entire spot was completely lukewarm. Gravity had been pushing _out_ all the heat and the fires and so one could theoretically stand and twirl all around if he or she so desired. Which he had done, a little bit.

The Doctor, for that that was the name of the man who owned the abbreviated Time and Relative Dimension in Space box, had not desired to twirl and instead powered up his ship for the appropriate running time of over nine thousand journeys (unless they ran across a black cloud or a waterfall in space, or a hair dryer, to which it would drop to thirteen and maybe fourteen depending on Christmas) for his incredible future where anything was possible and he had all of time and space to see and feel.

But first, he had decided to nap, with the instruction manual on his face and droll running down his chin towards his Paul Smith shirt that he stole- _borrowed_- and his beloved red bow-tie.

Dreaming of before and yet alone.

* * *

><p>It was several days later when the phone rang, but he didn't hear it, mostly because the phone was above on his good old comfy chair whilst he was suspended upside down and redirecting thermo currents because the solar system hadn't done it's job properly and was now sending him on a crash land in around fourteen days. Fortunately, he'd have the problem solved in fourteen minutes, which left enough time to correct the free fall and move onwards and most likely answer the phone.<p>

So he let it go to voice mail and whilst he didn't know it at the time, it probably saved his life.

Seventeen minutes later (it had taken three to get out of the harness) he climbed the ladder, wiping the sweat from his forehead, then casually picked up the phone and played the message, expecting calamity, terror and fear to reign down on his peaceful few days and then he'd go shooting through the stars and onwards to save the world (or world's)-

"_One day... we shall get back. Yes, one day..._"

And with a sudden lurch the TARDIS shot up, throwing his body into the ground with the phone still attached to his ear as the words he had said over a thousand years ago continued to repeat themselves again, and again, and again and for a second he thought with absolute terror that maybe this was that moment.

This was when he was going to go back.

But a second voice suddenly overtook that of his old one, a voice he did not recognise and he begun to ponder as he shouted and protested as the TARDIS continued to ascend out of the time vortex yet still in space and this time terror was overtaken with curiosity as this time another voice spoke.

"_Silence will fall_."

Funny, his mind said, because this is awfully loud-

"_Pity? I have no understanding of the word. It is not registered in my vocabulary bank. EXTERINATE!_"

Dalek's? Colour drained from his cheeks. Had they become an armada while he wasn't looking? At enough strength to once more capture his TARDIS-

"_These shoes! They fit perfectly!_"

Him again. Clearly a fan of shoes, he still was, but-

The TARDIS spun now and the cloister bell was ringing, but at the angle they were situated it seemed to collapse in itself and scrape metal upon metal, silencing it momentarily as the Doctor held on for dear life as more and more moments from his past continued to play from the phone directly into his ear.

"_I love you_." Said Rose Tyler, and for a second he felt numb in his chest and yet slightly embarrassed.

"_You may disguise your features but you can never disguise your intent._" Said he, younger this time.

"_You probably can't remember your family_." Victoria had said to him, back when he was very young and yet still so very old at the same time.

"_We will survive_." Informed the Cybermen, forever metal and cold, never warm and full of life.

He was spinning now, so was the TARDIS, and it felt as though the doors were open as something was vacating. Perhaps it was air, or perhaps it was something was forcing itself inside? Either way his eyes were now closed as various voices, most of them companions and loved ones- some he didn't even recognise, at least, he felt, not yet- and they were all screaming the same name.

His name.

"Doctor!"

"DOCTOR!"

"_DOCTOR!"_

"_Doc-tor!"_

"Grandfather!"

"Doctor..."

"**Doctor**...!"

"...Doctor."

"THEIF!"

Then his eyes snapped open, suddenly, as he felt the body crash land on top of him and before he could protest and shout at the sudden weight- or the fact he had misplaced his jacket- he noticed with sudden shock and surprise that the person on top of him was a girl he had met once before.

"It's you!" He cried, not noticing immediately the fire that was destroying the TARDIS console room, as the feminine hand knocked away phone that was by his ear- knocking away the voices and the screams and the memories and, perhaps, the premonitions. But he wouldn't remember that for the moment as the woman pushed him down by the shoulders and planted her lips firmly along his and, for a second- and it was a _very_ long second- time stood still.

Then they disappeared in a golden light as the TARDIS didn't just explode, but fade from existence entirely, leaving only memories and an empty space within, well, space.

And it was then that the figure, who remained in shadow, stepped back into his own console room and fell about laughing, so certain in his victory.

o o o

_Doctor Who Title Theme_

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the first part of this story! Chapter 2 IS already written and will be uploaded soon, I just wanna see the general feedback and such and make any tweaks in the next few... hours? Days? Sa'll good :D<br>Just a bit of information, yes this is an 11th Doctor story and Amy and Rory (whilst in this part) wont be main characters.  
>What crossover characters will appear? Well, not to give everything away, but a the crew of a certain ship will have a small role later on.<br>Is this one story? Not exactly, it's one story, but there are storylines. Sort of like a series.  
>Who is the Doctor's companion? You'll find out next time and her story is the most important.<p>

And because I like a bit of audience participation, I will answer three questions at the end of the next chapter. One about the fanfic, one about me and one about anything else in the universe.

Thanks for reading, you are the best. Yep, you, the one reading this, you are my favourite. Forever.

_See you next time..._


	2. SE01:EP01: The Death of Life: Part 02

Doctor Who

The Day Stealer's

_A story of adventures, romance, crossovers and alternate histories and impossible realities_.

Chapter 2:

Unknown Date: Unknown Planet: Unknown Time.

o o o

When the Doctor hit the ground the first thing he felt was not the normal comfort of his shoes touching the soil of some distant planet or even a planet he was very familiar with, not even strictly a planet either as some moons were very recognisable and one sun that was in fact alive (and that he'd visited on many occasions) often let him walk across it and skip stones without fear of death.

Now, what he felt, was the unmistakable pain as his body hit the ground and slid for at least a metre causing scratches and scrape marks and the Time Lord's clothes to be torn as he rolled along the pavement and finally came to a sudden stop as his body hit a nearby wall.

He thought he was going to die, realised he wasn't, then groaned loudly as the warm air washed over him and for a moment he kept his eyes slammed shut as the pain rose to a crescendo and then begun to fade as his body became used to it. Then, slowly, he placed his hand on the ground (felt a second of agony as pain shot up through his palm) and pushed himself up to his feet. He rested, a moment longer, his back against the wall as he checked his vitals, then finally when he decided that he would be fine after a cup of tea and maybe a jammy dodger or two he opened his eyes and remembered, suddenly, the girl.

The girl that had latched onto him.

She was on the ground as well, however unlike him she was not only not moving but was also making a strong wheezing noise that sounded very familiar-

"Oh! Don't worry crazy ma'am who for some reason kissed me and sent me into a spin outside of my time machine, everything will be fine, I'm the Doctor and-"

He was by her side now, checking her arms, legs, and face for abrasions and wounds. She had been fortunate though and, he suspected, she had landed smoothly whilst he had been flung off. Just his luck... Ah well-

Wait a second.

"Wait a second." He repeated, reaching for his sonic screwdriver which had, fortunately, been in his hand as he fixed the thermo couplings on his ship and, casually, he waved it along the girl's body. Scanning her as the machine whistled and, with a flick, he checked the readings.

"What." He said flatly, then rubbed his eyes and checked again.

That dress, that same long brown hair. Had he been thrown out of his ship and through the time stream so violently that he'd gone mad? Well, madder? Not the angry mad either but the really doolally kind of mad?

"What?" He said again, this time more of a question as he struck his face to knock the last bouts of madness from his brain and with his mind clear (clearer) he forced a smile and scanned a third time then, happily, checked the readings with a strong sense that he would be revealed with the truth about this girl and that she was not-

"...WHAT?"

And then he remembered.

The face, the hair, the clothes- the really weird clothes that looked like a patchwork patched together on some planet outside of the universe where a strange maniacal creature had patched people together out of his own desire to cause harm and misery and such pain. He had seen her before and it had been... brilliant. Funny. A once in the lifetime opportunity and, actually, really depressing.

He'd cried, that was something.

Then he listened, he actually listened for once, and he could hear the truth as the girl who had sent them both hurtling through the Time Vortex to this strange location at this unknown time was breathing. But not just breathing, she was singing, the sound of the universe and the song was everything at once and yet so scattered. Such a beautiful song with layers and fire, ice, night and day and love, so much love, and yet had been described by one of his good friends as simply "you leave the breaks on".

It was more than that, she was more than that.

He let a hand brush her cheek and, unsure why or how this happened (at least, again), and muttered just loud enough so that over the gentle breeze that caused hair and clothing to ruffle; "...Hello sexy."

It occurred to him later on that if anyone had come across him at that moment, the situation and the aforementioned choice of words could have been... quite bad, to say the least. Fortunately that didn't happen and instead this did.

Idris opened her eyes, TARDIS blue eyes, and jumped up and practically tackled the Doctor into the ground for the second time in around five minutes, and just like the last time (the last time she had met him for the first time, not the last time when they had ended up wherever this was), she had begun to ramble. Long streams of words and information coming out of her mouth and her eyes darting about and across his face, scanning his features and clothes.

"We're going to hurtle through time, hurtling through time we have hurtled through time- OH! Tenses, why must we bother, bothered, bothering them?" She froze, saw his lips, some form of logic dinged in her mind and her desire was was clear and, once more, she lunged for them but the Doctor put up both his hands to block and after much wiggling managed to free himself and leaned against the wall with a single grazed hand open and keeping the girl at bay.

"No! No more Timey Spacey Kissy Wissy, I-" He froze and made a funny face, then smirked; "Huh... Never thought I'd say that again. Oh! And if this is happening once again, for whatever reason, can you do me a favour and not bite me? I think I still have a mark from last time and Amy kept saying I had a hicky. Horribly embarrassing but not entirely unpleasant."

Idris had stopped listening, super, even his own ship didn't listen- which, he supposed, made sense since she never took him where he needed to go-

"I told you before that I always took you where I needed to go."

The Doctor blinked.

"Psychic connection?"

"Of course."

"Huh. Well-"

She stiffened, sudden and violently, and the Time Lord had the terrible feeling that for whatever reason, why his beloved ship was now once more inside this human body, had time run out and now she would dissolve and die just like before? And since they weren't inside the TARDIS Police Box any more did that mean she would just dissolve, die, and scatter into atoms?

She'd almost died, so many times, and he'd felt it. He'd actually died, ten times (so far) and he was certain she felt it since she changed for him. What would it be like if she died in this human body, now, in the middle of wherever they-

She opened her mouth and from it exploded an orange and yellow light, similar to the excess regeneration energy he sometimes expelled, and this time it swirled through the air in front of them- and then, suddenly, his own skin began to glow and he felt his two heart's begin to increase in rate. Regeneration? He'd just had a nasty fall! This would be the worst way to change, other than that time on the exercise bike-

He coughed and spat up a similar yellow light, the swirling energy linked with that of Idris, and then they both collapsed backwards onto the near brick wall (it _was_ brick, rough as well) and while the light surged and pulsed it hit a crescendo and washed over the pair, gold sparks filling what might have been the alleyway they had appeared in.

Then it all vanished and the Time Lord and TARDIS stood, calm, confused but breathing heavy.

"Danger." Idris said suddenly, her voice an echo. The Doctor waved his hand, half-heartedly for he was tired now, but she repeated her sudden statement. Then again, then grabbed her face and screamed in terror.

"Emergency Protocol 04, Temporal Collapse! I must protect the passengers-"

She lunged at him again, this time he sidestepped, but she lunged again. He could see her eyes, wild with fear and panic as she tried desperately to grab him and... save him? Protect the, wait-

"Wait, Passenger!"

She wasn't listening, he dodged another frenzied grab and in the process nearly fell over once more. His leg knocked against some bins, which did hit the ground with a thud and begin to spill, but his terrified time machine continued to try and reach for him.

"Okay, okay, emergency protocol 04..." He muttered to himself, pulling out his sonic screwdriver- for all the good it would do on a living body TARDIS; "Lockdown the console room and keep the TARDIS inhabitants alive and kicking, all very wonderful but we're outside- We're _outside_!"

He dropped the screwdriver, grabbed her hands- winced, argh, the pain- then squeezed them to the point where she couldn't grab him as easily and closed his eyes.

Psychic link? Wonderful that it works and all, we're outside though. We're outside. It's okay. We're safe. We're outside. We're alive. Both of us. You, me, alive. Remember alive? That big complicated word.

We're okay.

We're alive.

She slowly stopped struggling and, when he opened his eyes, his forehead was resting against hers and her eyes were closed now. It was nice, peaceful, and when she exhaled softly he understood what had occurred. For his old girl, time was normally in every single direction (including counter clockwise, which made clocks tricky), so it stood to reason that she'd gone back a step slightly and figured they were both in danger once more. It had happened last time she had been human, mentioning things that hadn't yet happened and then causing them to or even changing them.

Oh time travel, he grinned as she neatly collapsed into his arms, it made life so fun.

* * *

><p>"Bow-tie? Check. Braces? Check. Jacket? Damn, left that behind. Sonic screwdriver? Marvellous? Psychic paper Back on the ship..." He then checked his head, or at least grabbed the space above his hair and sighed; "Not a single trace of a hat. I know I wasn't wearing one, but still..."<p>

It was a few minutes later and the Doctor had checked himself over in a nearby window and whilst he was disappointed slightly that he didn't have everything he normally did on him, at least he wasn't totally defenceless. Although he'd need to bandage his wounds which had stopped bleeding but would definitely scab over and cause days of inconveniences.

Idris however was checking herself over in the window by pushing and prodding her own face. They hadn't left the alley way yet, no doubt that would be soon, but the Doctor had questions and queeries and mysteries that needed to be solved by his keen sense of deduction. A sudden desire to have a deerstalker hat overcame him, but he resisted the temptation by shaking his head and moving away from the window and dragged Idris with him.

"Right. Questions." He said, but before he could even begin, before he could even form the structures of a question that would summarise the entire situation within his mind, he was immediately interrupted.

"Yes I am." Idris replied, looking pleased with herself and, for some reason, twirled in her dress and curtsied. As though showing off, well, herself.

For the Doctor, all he could respond with was; "Eh?"

"Oh my mistake, you hadn't ask that yet. Go ahead."

But of course now he was distracted, he had hoped to lead with the dissolving TARDIS or the fact that they had been transported onto a strange world where alley ways existed along with windows (earth was not the only world that had windows of course, there was actually on world called Reflecto that was in fact completely made out of mirrors- until he broke it by accident), but now he could only see her in his head and he supposed it was best to lead with the obvious; "...So, you're human again?"

"Yes I am." Idris replied, looking pleased with herself and, for some reason, twirled in her dress and curtsied. As though showing off, well, herself.

"But you can't be! That body, the Idris body, it shouldn't exist. So how does it exist and why did you send me here of all places?"

"And you think I have all the answers to this? Do you think I know why I am in a human body once more, with all this..." She waved a hand at herself; "...stuff? Fingers? Toes? Moles?"

"Moles?"

"What is a mole?"

"Small underground creature, likes to burrow, can see in X Ray vision when it's raining orange- but orange rain doesn't appear until 2044-" He shook his head, frantically this time, the continued after a deep breath; "...Did you transport yourself into a body?"

She shrugged. "I wouldn't know how to, I'm not designed that way. I sort of... rebooted this way, figured I was still in my original form and only realised I wasn't thirteen minutes into the future but also seven minutes in the past." This type of information was fine for the Time Lord, but what came next made him stop in his tracks;

"And no."

"And no?" He repeated, confused.

She sighed, exasperated; "Ask the question."

He sighed in response to her sigh then, waving his hands as though conducting the conversation; "Do you know if it was an outside source who put you in this-"

"No."

"I KNOW-" He took another moment to breath, rubbing the space between his eyes; "...I know, that you don't know- blimey, is this what it's like when everyone else talks to me?"

"Not at all." Idris smiled calmly at him now and walked past him, letting a hand linger on his jacket-less arm for a second longer, causing the butterflies in his chest to begin fluttering.

"Oh?" The Doctor replied, watching as she made her way to the end of the alleyway.

"_You_ don't make _any_ sense. I'm perfectly sane."

He chased after, clearly taken offence, and as they walked he waved his finger out in front as though lecturing the woman who was once a box; "Well that's a hundred percent not true, the amount of flaws you've got and had and probably will have have caused me countless problems in the past."

"Name one time." She challenged him and, instantly he rounded in front of her, stopping the walk down the alley way as he looked her in the eye.

"Well there was the time the translation circuit went on the fritz- funny word, I love fritz, remains me of a fizzy straw- and me and Tegan heard everything in the New Ancient Egypt of 245'525 translated into Latin. That... THAT caused problems for everyone." He scratched his head, then added; "I can still remember when they shaved us..."

"That wasn't my fault!" She protested and clearly would have gone into some long and complicated rant about how it wasn't so and how in actual fact the firewall setting on the translation circuit had been damaged due to _his_ tinkering with the old control room in order to access the surround sound speakers so that he could show his companions at the time various great cinematic adventures (and some not so great) and, by changing the language on the DVD, had in fact caused the translation to change to Latin.

But instead, he continued; "So what about the time we landed on the Ice Planet Desederius and you appeared green?"

"Fair point, that was my fault- what are moles?"

"We've had that conversation."

"Ah yes, sorry, I'm still getting the time stream muddled up. This one goes... forward, right?"

"That depends... on where we are."

He had turned serious all of a sudden, an action which gave her chills. It always did (if a box could get chills), especially back at the end of the Time War, when he'd been less her Doctor and more a shell who did what he _had_ to do and, for a while, that's all he had told her as he would weep in the darkness, rebuilding her. It had taken a long time for him to even contemplate moving on and it had made her sad, to the point where she really did abide by his decision and for once let him drive.

This time, as he turned serious, he took her hand as they slowly walked, wincing slightly as the still fresh pain coursed up his arm.

"What am I going to call you?" He said when it subsided, trying to change the subject. She knew this, accepted this, and allowed it.

"Sexy not good enough?" She teased and, judging by the way he lightly squeezed her hand (or was it a nervous twitch? Or even simply pain?), it seemed like it most certainly would be an issue for him in public. Maybe that's why he called her that when they were alone?

"Well," He finally replied; "It can't be TARDIS either. Most people might get confused, lord knows I would. Come along TARDIS let's go find the TARDIS. Stupid and silly."

"Say's the "bloke in the bowtie"." She smirked, saw him staring at her (a bit hurt, in fact) and with an apology she muttered; "Sorry, just something the red one used to say."

"Apology accepted, but I can't go around calling you The TARDIS, you agree?"

A nod of agreement, then she added; "Especially since I'm actually the Time and Relative Dimension in Space. Oh! How about that name?"

"A bit long, honey."

"How about Idris?" She suggested, remembering back to before, with her old bodies life and yet not really remembering much of it at all. Maybe that was for the best, given the time the creature known as House had _said_ he had kept Auntie and Uncle around... Her thoughts trailed off and she confirmed; "I say that because that's what we call me."

"When?"

"In a second." She said, with a very silent "duh" for emphasis.

At this the Doctor pondered, then decided to just go with it. That _was_ her old bodies name after all and it was sort of like TARDIS. He was going to suggest Astrid, but that felt a bit too anagram-y and made him, for a moment, a bit sad. He nodded, approvingly; "Idris, huh. I like it. Come along Idris."

"Told you you'd call me that."

"Oh shut up."

* * *

><p>Upon exiting the alleyway, the first thing that became apparent to the Time Lord and TARDIS was that the world they had landed on appeared to be in some form of ruin. They alleyway itself had been shielding them from said ruin, not through any special means, just by coincidence and the fact that it appeared that the two buildings that had formed the alleyway were in fact the only two left standing that were in fairly good condition as far as the eye could see.<p>

For the Doctor, this was a sight he was used to. Time had treated him to many acts of warfare and he suspected, based on first impressions, that this was a world that had devastated itself to the point where it's natural life was no longer supported and only travellers from afar could ponder what had happened and why. People like them.

The TARDIS (Idris) however, stood by his side and surveyed the damage and seemed genuinely confused by it.

"You know," She said bluntly; "I've taken you to many places and I can honestly say, after looking through them with the eyes of a human, I'm not impressed with what I've seen so far."

Not a good start, the Time Lord thought, then straightened his bow-tie out of habit.

"To be fair," He retorted; "All you have seen is the inside of your own box and a world that was like a sea urchin in space- and, _you _brought us here, Madam "I take you where you need to go"."

"I merely used the Emergency Temporal Shift to get us somewhere safe. It's not my fault we ended up on this barren rock. Blame probability and chance."

The Doctor fully intended to. If there was a way to describe this planet it would be with the colour red. The sky had been scorched and the ground and bricks and all the very normal looking debris was a similar colour, perhaps a bit darker, like blood. He had a dark feeling in his chest that whatever had done this he would be meeting at some point in the near future and it would lead him on the path to figuring out _what_ was going on with his TARDIS and why he had heard so many voices, voices long since departed from his life, through his old cell phone.

"How do you feel?" He asked, pressing his hand to her forehead. Normal temperature, her eyes hadn't diluted and she hadn't complained of any kidney failure yet... Or any at all.

"All systems normal- or, as I suppose is more customary for this body; I'm... fine?" She replied, moving his hand and holding it in her own; "You're the one injured though." After a quick scan of the wounds she had caused him, oblivious as she had been at the time, made her regret and with a slight nod of certainty she slapped him on the shoulder and announced; We should take you in for repairs!"

"A simple First Aid Kit would be handy enough." He decided, although he allowed her to take the lead. It was better than wandering aimlessly as he had been doing and, since she most likely had a keen insight into the future (at the very least, she understood exactly what path she _had_ to take) it was probably best to let the "bitey mad woman" (as he had once upon a time called her) lead him through the darkness of this strange world.

Of course it had it's drawbacks. The TARDIS always took him where he needed to go and, now, it was no exception- the biggest downside of course had to be that rather than instantaneous travel through space and time it was now a long brisk walk with Idris striding ahead confidently and without a moments pause as the old Time Lord, for he was so very old now, followed and listened to her as she practically narrated much of there life and life yet to come, but more than that, the life of the individual bricks that lay about them, the life of plant-life that was growing strangely between the carcasses of the buildings. The creatures that had once existed and were, well, gone...

Then something strange happened, an hour into walking, that made them both freeze.

"And of course this one," She had begun, pointing at the large headless monument many miles from outside where they had begun there long walk; "This one was- is... I... hmm." Then she was silent, and the silence was long and grew longer and it was with her turn to the Doctor that he understood precisely what the problem was.

"You don't know it's history? It's future?"

"I can't see it. It doesn't exist. This statue, it doesn't exist anywhere in the space and time that I understand. It's... been rewritten- No. No, it's rewriting as we speak, but I'm stuck in the old design."

She wasn't connected to the Time Vortex any more, she wouldn't sense the changes that had happened, or were happening at that instant. The question was what was causing the changes and had it been responsible for his TARDIS current form? What could be that powerful?

Idris however had begun to pace, rattling her brain, blurting out things she had already said and then things that hadn't been said at all but, for all he knew, might be, one day, in the far future or in three seconds from now and whose to say that was true any more?

But, this time, she stopped herself by slamming a hand on her mouth and let herself compose. She breathed, wheezing, and then rested her head on the Doctor's shoulder and just stood there for a moment trying to make sense of... everything that didn't make sense. It was difficult, but as she felt the man shift slightly to pat her lightly on the back ("There there," he said), she realised that he was the epitome of everything making sense at not making sense. She pulled away.

"Are you...?" He asked, unsure as to what to do, clearly.

"I'm fine." She said, trying to reassure him, but he didn't buy it and instead took her hand once more (this time the pain didn't bother him in the slightest) and decided then and there that it was time for him to take the lead.

Then, suddenly, the sky split. Unlike anything ever witnessed before, it didn't separate like clouds drifting apart, but into two like a crack in the Earth or like Moses parting the red sea. The Time Lord and the TARDIS froze as the sky opened up to them and the Doctor was for a moment longer lost.

Idris wasn't.

She turned on the spot, taking in the new sights and sounds, as though really truly noticing them before, and it made sense. Before they had been in a world, in a bubble at the end of the universe, a place that smelled of armpits and whilst beautiful in it's own unique way it was also terrifying and mad and insane.

But now? Now, as they left the alley way and wandered across the red world, the sky had never opened up to them as it had now and she looked up and of course he followed her gaze and, instantly, both were taken aback by the sudden power and beauty of the sky itself for it was a sky they had both never seen. There were stars, so many stars, to the point where the black space was a rarity but more than that there were sheets of cosmic dust and comets and meteors burning up and shooting across. Suns that burned different colours, nearby planets that spun in a perfect orbit and yet with different shades and clearly there own lives and civilisations.

Even around them there was life, tree's shot out from the ground, grass was green and beautiful and long and as the Doctor and Idris continued to walk up and along what looked like a hill, as though trying to get closer to reach out and touch the explosion of energy that was filling up the heavens the Time Lord felt it get the best of him and had to avert his eyes for just a moment to compose himself, but then he was back to gazing straight up, at the spirals and the purity of the night sky on this alien world.

It didn't matter that she hadn't seen this coming, the surprise was it's own thrill.

"Oh..." Idris whispered; "Now I see why. This _is_ wonderful..."

The Doctor agreed.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued<em>...

* * *

><p>Doctor in the Tardis doesn't know. Does'nt know! Does'nt know! Well, they don't know much at the moment, but thats the journey is it not?<p>

Next Chapter has more of a journey, more aliens, unexpected enemies turned allies... And stupid brilliant humans! Oh, and Idris starts a conversation with the simple words; "You know, I exploded once."

No comments or questions yet, but just remember that any question asked in reviews I will answer! (At most up to 3 at the end of the next chapter)

Next one is already written and will be up and online soon~

And just remember you are my favourite. Yes, you. The one reading this. Forever.


	3. SE01:EP01: The Death of Life: Part 03

Doctor Who

The Day Stealer's

_A story of adventures, romance, crossovers and alternate histories and impossible realities_.

Chapter 3:

Unknown Date: Unknown Planet: Unknown Time.

* * *

><p>It was interesting how quickly wonderful developed. He'd seen it before, in his time travelling, one minute it was all struck with "awe" and then the next minute there was running and screaming as they (he and his companions, normally) were chased by a dinosaur, or a werewolf, or a combination of the two. It didn't take away the fact that it was beautiful, but sometimes the most wicked and destructive forces of nature had a certain beauty about them, particularly when they were brand new or just starting out or were in the wrong and had the potential, so <em>much<em> potential, to change.

It was part of the reason why he loved humans and his heart's would beat with joy to see the likes of Barbara, Jack or even Charlie standing up for what was right and seeing it _his_ way, but then seeing past the big picture of probability, paradoxes, turns and conditions and events that had and probably could happen. Humans had the ability to see so small, a flaw certainly, but also a blessing. It had saved _his_ life so many times thanks to that soothing voice of someone he loved whispering for him to stop and to think.

But this? The sky alive with so much... life? He was looking at the big picture because there was nothing else to look at and it was all so very impossible. It was impossible five minutes ago, it was impossible a thousand years ago, and it would be impossible a million years in the future.

This much life and still growing? The universe should have collapsed upon itself and that was only if it occupied the Milky Way Galaxy (if that's what they were even inside, although he had his suspicions... that was one very obvious white moon that he had known so often). If it spread across all of reality including the void then who was to say what damage it could be doing?

Life itself, causing damage... Yet this planet was ruined.

"This is all wrong." Idris said calmly as though finally understanding, a sentiment the Doctor shared with naught but a nod, but she continued; "I'm working backwards from different points and a lot of this shouldn't exist. You see that sun?" She pointed at a star, his lifetime away if he were to walk; "That was the first sun to ever disappear upon itself, yet it burns fresh, new, it's alive and it should be dead- and these comets!" She twirled on the spot, dancing and following the rocks that were streaking along the sky as the Doctor followed; "They've _all_ hit planets or burned up, not a single one of them exists! Some of them _never_ existed but I suppose the other's being alive has caused a chain reaction which _made_ them!"

With a frenzy in her eyes she turned to the Doctor, holding her hands together as though praying and a soft wind ruffled her dress and hair as he stopped and watched and listened.

"Doctor."

And she said it in a way that he had heard... oh, so many times now. She was asking for help on the only man that might have all the answers even though, she, was the soul of a machine that understood time and space perhaps even greater than him. Maybe she wasn't asking for his brain though, but his heart? She was only just human, only just alive for less than a day, and to experience your entire world that you knew to be accurate and fixed (well as fixed as it could be for a time traveller) suddenly be interfered with?

It would boggle his mind, imagine, what it was doing to hers.

"I'll figure this out." He told her, adding; "Everything. I promise."

She nodded and relaxed and then, with sudden certainty and sharpness pointed behind the Doctor, her mouth open wide in surprise.

"Oh! We are there?"

"What? Our future again, Idris I really would hope you'd-"

But she shh'd him and her finger remained fixed in position, pointing into the darkness which was dark and empty (as far as he could see), but then suddenly she raised her hand and lifted it higher and higher, following it, pointing into the sky and standing on her tip-toes as though to grab hold of whatever it was they were going to do and, just as she reached her limit, she stumbled slightly and ran to her Time Lord.

"We have to go there." She ordered; "I don't know when we are there but we are there, eventually." A slight pause followed; "I think. Oh ho! I'm uncertain! How fun. I don't like it though."

But the Doctor just wrapped his arm around hers, now happy that at the very least they had a directive even if it was completely random and nonsensical and possibly a dead end, but at the very least it was a direction.

"May I escort you?" He offered, but she giggled slightly in response and in turn shot him down.

"Oh please, Thief. I'm the one who has _always_ escorted you."

They walked around a metre before he had thought up his retort.

"Fine, just no detours this time, yeah?"

She gave him the silent treatment for a full seventeen minutes and he, being a typical man, had no idea why.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes after Idris started talking to him again and nine and a half minutes after he had finally agreed to apologise for his hurtful comments, the Time Lord and TARDIS were witness to a rather peculiar sight, or at least peculiar for the world they had were now used to walking on.<p>

Every planet's surface had a different consistency, it felt different, tasted different and when you walked sometimes your shoes made different noises. This planet felt hurt, Miranda felt pure (not for the best of reasons however) and Earth felt like potential.

The buildings had since disappeared behind them and they were walking across what might have been either passages for vehicles or even a field? Either way and regardless, it was in the distance that was so empty and black that the single stream of light emerged and rose up into the sky and, following that just after, was the alarm that was right at home in World War 2.

"An air raid?" The Doctor said out loud, curious and yet checking the skies. Nothing? How odd.

"What's that?"

"Sort of like a meteor shower except a lot smaller and damages pride and morale." He'd explain World War 2 later, although she'd visited enough times to probably get the gist of it. Humans fighting other humans, no surprise there. He continued; "Although I doubt this is one. Seems more like it's announcing or at least confirming that something has gone... It's the all clear?"

On this planet? He didn't say it out loud, but this was a ruined planet, if something terrible had come and gone it must have been something pretty spectacular. His mind drifted back to his phone, as it had gone off, and he remembered darkly that he heard certainly heard the voice of enemies flooding his ears. The Silence and the Dalek's in particular stood out, though the latter seemed unlikely since the sky was teeming with life rather than Dalek rule and cries of Exterminate.

And the Silence were... forgettable, to say the least.

"Well if that's not a sign of life and therefore something we should head towards, then I guess I'll never wear a bow-tie again."

"Really? That would make the red headed one very happy."

The Doctor rolled his eyes as they continued walking; "You don't like my clothes?"

"I liked... most of them. That rainbow suit, though... really?"

"I was young and impulsive!" He protested, but she was chuckling now and it caused him slight frustration. To be fair though, she'd often teased him about his past, even when she was back in the box she'd deliberately mock him about his choice of companions and how single sexed they often turned out to be, with the rare male thrown in, and always she forgot about the metal dog... Poor K9.

"Please, that outfit was so bad I'm still seeing it."

"Yes that's because you can see everything you've seen before and will see all at once, it stands to reason some points of it, let's say a thirteenth of it, is very colourful."

He could see her biting her tongue and, deciding it was for the best to allow her to let it out... Motioned for her to continue regardless.

"Celery?"

"Practical application. It could have saved my life or at least been some good dental hygiene."

She was looking at him strangely, again, and when she was sure he had finished confirmed; "No, I mean ...What is celery?"

"Delicious." He replied, licking his lips as they continued onwards. The siren had stopped now and the light was getting closer and more fuller. The air was beginning to feel warmer as well and what felt like steam had begun to wash over them, making there skin feel sticky and there clothes to cling to there bodies. Idris made comment on this repeatedly and at one point, after opting to hold her Time Lord's hand, removed it almost as quickly and casually wiped the sweat onto his shirt.

"Perspiration, very strange sensation- you know your hair looks silly."

The Doctor muttered that she should look in the mirror, referencing how her curls had now sprung up though he suspected that his own had either flattened or loosened, evidenced when he was forced to flick his heard to remove the fringe from over his eyes.

Another half hour of walking passed and with less than a mile away now, the light shone spectacularly bright and the ground had begun to flatten to the point that it looked strongly like a road. The steam that had risen was billowing along the outside of the tarmac and upwards and the Doctor noted briefly as fences begun to sparkle in the distance that it wasn't from a man-made source but rather the very ground itself. It certainly had been scorched, but not just on the surface, it had been hurt inside. In it's heart.

Upon reaching the fences and a chained gate without missing a beat he drew his sonic screwdriver, snapped it at the aforementioned chain and watched as it separated and fell to the ground. The gate opened easily and the pair were now inside, walking closer to the light, without missing a beat or even acknowledging that such an event had occurred. Granted there were buildings and it seemed quiet, the Time Lord finally felt confident enough to turn to his new companion and ask this question at this point, now, of all times.

"We shared a light, back when we woke up."

"The regenerative light? It was sort of like kissing except far away and keeping us alive."

The light had begun to pulse and they moved behind a nearby building as, all around them, more lights had begun to turn on. Had whatever this place was started to wake up?

"...Is that what it was?" The Doctor asked, hoping to confirm as he heard the translated voices of various people begin to chime up and discuss. From above, something had begun to descend, something like a spacecraft so large in fact it seemed to be blocking out the light they had been pursuing. Ah, he realised in his mind, this place was some kind of airport?

"I don't know. I just know it happened." Idris continued, looking at the spacecraft and then scoffing loudly.

"What?" The Doctor asked, curious as to her sudden bout of laughter. She did respond however, very happily as well.

"It's so small!" And once again she fell about, an act which caused the Time Lord to grin and agree.

* * *

><p>Humans, humans, humans and plenty of aliens and not just on the ship. The ship itself, sort of like a space cruise liner, was rustic and landed with a shake and everyone who seemed to come out to greet those who exit it were happy and relieved but those on board were likewise in there emotion. Hugs and exchanges were, well, exchanged and the Doctor noted that the lights that had begun to spring up aboard this one area seemed to be extending outwards into the distant miles were more and more ships were landing. It was almost as though this entire planet had been evacuated, or at least as much as was possible.<p>

"That is strange." The Doctor muttered; "They abandoned the planet, clearly recently since they have no belongings on them and it looks like they are returning home..."

"You can tell that because the families have been split fifty/ fifty." Idris was reading his mind, or perhaps she always was, but it certainly made the conversation easier. The Doctor nodded and pulled from his pocket the screwdriver and in a very wide sweeping motion scanned the entire crowd and the ship.

"33% pure home, 53% has a human template but is a completely different series and the final 13% is completely alien." As though to further this fact, a group of humans had begun to walk back home whilst in the sky various creatures had taken off flying and the ground had begun to shake as something behind the ship started digging.

"The other 1%?" Idris inquired, looking at the different shapes and sizes with curious eyes. She'd never seen this many people with _proper_ vision before, it must have been quite stimulating. The Doctor imagined it would look better if the world wasn't so dark and the light wasn't so piercing. Those that had exited the ship were looking more and more like refugees every second.

The Doctor finally answered her, feeling something vastly wrong with the situation by whispering; "Something else..."

More lights had started to spring up in the distance and vehicles, old and broken yet still working (a paradox in maintenance clearly) as soldiers with no military outfit suddenly arrived. What made them special was the fact that they looked to be from completely different planets and yet stood under the same blue flag with a red X sharply through it. He couldn't make them out, the aliens at least, with the light on the other side illuminating them but he made a good go and muttered to Idris; "I think I can see a Judoon and a Caravart."

"Friends?"

He made a waving motion with his hand, an act which told her; "On a good day? Yeah, sure."

An alarm sounded though the people didn't react in fear as the lights flashed red and the ship began to descend into some underground bunker or dome, possibly to keep it safe which didn't bode well for what was in the air. Nonetheless the Doctor and Idris continued to watch, fascinated, as the ship vanished into it's docking bay and the Doctor could feel, once more, his own ship begin to crack up.

"Honey," He said; "Be nice, they can't all be as privileged as you."

"I know, I know, I'll be nice." But she was still grinning and, as the pod bay doors closed, a strong gust of pressurised air blew out and slammed over the soldiers in the distance and finally over the Doctor and Idris. It seemed that the area was now teeming with the armed responses, the civilians were inside? Just waiting? What kind of world was this.

However the light's had dimmed and were shining from multiple angles, meaning he could quite easily see the solders in all there glory now and, feeling his pride and his knowledge overtaking him he raised his hand and pointed out into the large flat area, labelling as many as he could- and there were many. Silurians, Sontarons, Nestine Duplicates, the aforementioned Judoon and Caravart, Plax, Tunges and at least one Dite which patrolled around like a large inspecting lizard with a Silurian on it's back. Well at least they were bonding...

"Out of curiosity." The Doctor suddenly asked; "In this mode, do you have cloaking?"

"By mode, you of course mean a body?"

"I see it as another desktop theme," He then added with a slight smirk; "And might I say it's my favourite..." Then, with the flirting out of the way (and her face somewhat red now) she closed her eyes.

"Let's see then."

Long story short, nothing happened. She tried her best and that much was clear but there was only so much a TARDIS in a human body could attempt while trying to keep silent from various alien and human soldiers who were patrolling and looking not only in the sky but along the ground as though waiting for something truly terrible just to arrive and start murdering. But in keeping quiet, there was nothing doing and with a sigh she hung her head in shame and apologised.

"No problem, I just wanted to see if we could get closer without being seen. I kind of want to hear what they are saying before we make ourselves known."

"OH!" She then, practically, shouted, so loudly that the Doctor had to push them both into the shadows and wait and prey that nobody emerged to confront them- and luck was on there side, for nobody did. He let Idris continue, after removing his his from her mouth and smiling as a bead of sweat descended down his cheek; "I have something I think I can do... Because I'm still doing it now."

She then took his hand and, almost as though she was clicking a remote with her hand at a television set she said softly; "Translate."

To the Doctor's absolute shock, horror and amazement- subtitles appeared on his eyes, large enough to read and not be in the way. He removed his hand from Idris' and they disappeared instantly but, upon taking it up they returned once more. A genius idea, one that nearly made him want to kiss her- but he resisted. For now.

"How long you had this ability?" He asked, to which she responded in a flirty manner that this time made his cheeks turn red; "Oh I have many skills you don't know about, Dear..."

* * *

><p>"-<em>I'm just saying it was a close call<em>."

"_Close call nothing, we had less than an hour's notice and we only managed to evacuate 43%, someone needs to talk to the watchers-_"

"_Bo ro ko lo ro to ko te ko! Bokaletafoko!_"

"_Frank's right. Ever since the last election things have certainly changed-_"

"_For the better though?_"

"_Kaaaaska vralk..._"

"_Yeah but you wanted to vote to become part of the Alliance. You know how this works, nobody likes this planet any more. Not even the natives_."

"_Can you blame them? Everyone says Sol 3 is cursed_."

"_?ereh esab yratilim a dliub ot ti saw aedi thgirb esohw oS"_

"_The King's, of course_."

"_You guys mind if I smoke?"_

"_Not at all, that's the last thing to worry about these days."_

"_Kaaaaska vralk..._"

"_He's right, you should put that out when the Soul One gets here. They said he was going to make a speech today after the ships were launched."_

"_I've heard he hates that name."_

"_The Soul One?"_

"_He says it's lonely. Says it reminds him that he is the last of his species-"_

"_Oh man, yeah... I keep forgetting that he's the last of the-_"

"Doctor?"

He read the word as Idris stood in front of him then blinked and the subtitles vanished. Her face was grave and pained and her hands shook slightly. He took them in his own, feeling the minor flash of pain as the now scabbed over wounds brushed against her untouched skin.

"I don't like this place." She said; "It feels wrong and I don't like that I brought you here."

He smirked at her; "It's not exactly a picnic for me either, but it's something and it's different and an adventure-"

"But I read those soldiers, I read beyond there words. They're all in danger, every second, they could die at any moment like anyone could ever. I've nearly died before, Doctor, I've suffered and been near the brink so many times as have you... Oh I've felt you die and I've never liked it, despite how giddy and mad you get afterwards."

She looked around, at the sky and the Earth and the buildings that were cracking under there own foundation and the soldiers that stood and protected the people and who had guns that were ancient in looks, even for early 2000 era. But she had said it most, she was reading them and he could see it too. They had resigned themselves to death and were simply waiting and it seemed that no matter what they did, even if they journeyed into space, it was simply running away from a terrible evil that could not be stopped. Just slowed down.

The TARDIS had learned, Idris had understood, about mortality. A creature that could see from the beginning till the end and possibly beyond it, because time had to continue in some shape or form in both instances. It had been surrounded by death but never _seen_ it. Now it was seeing life and remembering her own death.

"I exploded, once." She whispered, her eyes clearly hurt and the Doctor wanted to reach out and hug her-

But he had frozen in absolute terror as more lights had shone and this time they were illuminating a large screen in the middle of the complex. He suspected the same images were being transmitted onto other screens and, he knew that inside Idris' head, she was seeing the same thing. She had picked up the signal and her eyes now darkened.

"I recognise that." She whispered coldly, suddenly all fear of mortality gone.

"You and me both." The Doctor agreed, for he had seen something else entirely.

On the screen and also floating in the very centre of the complex, right in front and above them, where the soldiers were staring in wonder, was a single Dalek.

"It figures," The Doctor snapped; "It figures that out of everything those things would be behind this-" But Idris wasn't so sure, her eyes had relaxed but she still seemed concerned about the creature. Hate burned deep in her retinas- they had killed many of her sisters, _many_- but she could also see clearer than him. The Doctor sighed and waited, listening as the creature on the screen begun to talk, in that same mechanical tone that made his skin crawl.

"Gree-tings." It said, almost sounding hurt; "We have sur-vived ano-ther day. Be proud."

Creatures of survival, they always certainly did that. Like cockroaches.

"But we must re-main vi-gi-lant. The sky is dan-ger-ous and the ground is dan-ger-ous. We must keep our wits lest we for-get our-selves. We must re-main calm and ca-rry on and live." It stretched the last word out.

"The day may come when we have to fi-ght. But un-til that da-aay we will re-main here and live our lives. We will be ha-ppy and con-tent and I ass-ure you that when we do pick up our arms to wage war we will be strong hear-ted and we WILL WIIIIIN!"

There were no cheers but the Dalek didn't expect any, instead it descended into the crowd of aliens and humans and seemed to relax in the darkness as the light fell upon it. The Doctor however heard many whispers, all of them saying the same thing.

"The Soul One."

The Soul One was a single Dalek? Last time they had been seen by his eyes they were just starting to rebuild and had expressed a desire to return to there own time and "begin again". Had things gone poorly? This one, it's yellow shell sticking it in this grim world, if he remembered correctly it was the Eternal... Had the others fallen by some other forces?

"The big picture." Idris said, stepping back as the Dalek's lights flashed on the side of it's head. Another inspirational speech to this group of soldiers? Or was it just administering orders.

"Whatever caused the sky to look so... beautiful, whatever caused this planet to become so ruined, whatever caused these races to band together and wiped out the Dalek's... It's something big."

The Doctor agreed instantly. She always knew what to say, on the rare occasions she spoke (like today and before).

"Completely concur," He clapped his hands together, a _big_ mistake since the pain became excruciating but he pressed on; "So I think we should make ourselves known to this merry band of warriors and my most hated enemy."

"Sounds good darling." Idris said and linked arms with him- and instantly the lights disappeared and just as quickly repeared. They hadn't had time to react but that split second _had_ caused something else to appear. Acting like the ultimate security system, the fastest race imaginable, able to scan an area as big as this in a second.

They were surrounded by Weeping Angels, frozen in place and pointing for the solders in there general direction.

Guns were drawn, the aliens roared and the humans got into a shooting stance as Idris and the Doctor froze and put up there hands.

"Don't shoot we're help to help my name is-" He tried to explain, but another voice got there first, floating above them and aiming with it's blaster and eye stalk focused directly onto his face. Well at least it would recognise him, if they needed help it could vouch for his-

"STATE YOUR I-DEN-TI-TY!" It demanded, to which his jaw dropped. But you know me, he wanted to cry, but what the creature said next made him freeze, for it wasn't possible and more than that, it broke his hearts.

"STATE YOUR I-DEN-TI-TY!" The Dalek continued, unconcerned, this time adding; "On be-half of the Pla-net Ear-th! State! STATE! **STAAAATE**!"

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>

* * *

><p>The last of the Dalek's! A single bieng who travels time and space, gathering companions, saving lives and regenerating so far 11 times- hmm... No, wait that's not right.<p>

For some reason I've called this Dalek, in my mind and probably on paper, Dalek Jim- or maybe I'll name him Paul?

Oh! OOH! Audience time! Do you have a name for this Dalek or do ya like Dalek Jim or Paul? The best/ most popular name discussed- in the review- will be utilised next chapter! :D

Chapter 4 will be up soon, where Dalek's are named and explanations are given in this universe full of life to the point where it is killing everything.

And just remember you are my favourite. Yes, you. The one reading this. Forever.


	4. SE01:EP01: The Death of Life: Part 04

Doctor Who

The Day Stealer's

_A story of adventures, romance, crossovers and alternate histories and impossible realities_.

Chapter 4:

Unknown Date: Unknown Planet: Unknown Time.

* * *

><p>"This can't be Earth."<p>

"The way I see it young man, that's not a name."

The man grabbed the Time Lord by the shirt, pulled him forward and looked him dead in the eye- then pushed him away and against the nearby wall. The Doctor hit it, hard, but didn't respond. This wasn't his first interrogation after all. Once he had held out a rather long interrogation at the hands of the Tribunecks (creatures that had developed know language other than the faint clicking that transpired when they breathed), mostly due to the fact they interrogated there suspects by placing them on the same level as God's. The Doctor had been pampered and praised to the point where, when he just simply walked out, he realised that he'd given up the big secret of "the magical blue box" that they had been referring to. The big secret? Well, it was bigger on the inside.

""What. Is. Your. Name."

Ah the age old question, and of course there was a correct answer. Sure he could give the truth but who wanted the truth to be told? Who wanted rid of the great mystery? Who would actually be _happy_ to know that his real name was... He smiled.

"Would you believe John Smith?"

The sound of clicking as a gun was loaded, this one with metal bullets, was an adequate response of "no" by the man who had been trying his darnedest to fill out his paperwork. The gun itself may have been crossing a line, a very wide line, but he was a simple man who had clearly reached the end of his rope and would definitely, _definitely_, get an answer to his very simple question.

The Doctor grinned. Just wait till he asks about age...

"Sooner you answer my question the sooner you are allowed into the main complex!"

Idris sat beside the Doctor, lying face down on the metal table and every now and again muttering something either about the future (who could be sure, until it happened) and the past which had in fact already happened so it was more like a pointless recap. The topic of moles, for the interrogator who had managed to ask her name and in return received three, had already been brought up.

"We'll be brought inside twenty two minutes ago..." She muttered and the Doctor straightened his clothes and sat down beside her, causing her to flinch and grab his arm; "You will be pushed three minutes ago!"

"I know. It's okay." He replied, turning back to the man with the gun and the paperwork; "I told you. John Smith."

"Bull."

"No, that's an animal that lives in fields and gets rather frisky with cows every now and again and isn't a fan of the colour red. Now, if you have any bulls with you, I'm afraid to say that my choice in bow-tie today may in fact be the incorrect one and judging by the colour your face is turning it may be doubly important for you not to unleash said bulls upon us."

He beamed, happily, and pointed at the paperwork and the section that read "name" and repeated for the third and final time; "John. Smith."

With a sigh the interrogator relented and put down the name then checked the black wallet that the Doctor had handed him, the one with the psychic paper, and upon seeing (through his eyes at least) the passport of the man John Smith, aged 28, home town... Northampton? The man was even kind enough to hand the Doctor some bandages for his wounds and allowed Idris a chance to adjust her clothes and hair in the mirror. He looked at the pair as though they had just left a masquerade party and he had no idea what one of them was.

"Meh, fair enough, at this point I just don't care." The man said then got up, pointed at the door, and told them both to bugger off.

They did. Quickly.

* * *

><p>"What a nice man." Idris said randomly as they wandered through the inside of what could only be described as a fortress. It was like Camelot of the past, one massive castle and the town along the inside, except it was more silver, more bigger, more depressing and it seemed that just about everyone had some kind of firearm on them, whether it was man, machine or alien.<p>

They had been taken in by the armed soldiers outside and, rather brilliantly, the Doctor had responded to the raised guns and the random Dalek not with anger or with his customary challenge to the three to give it a shot before revealing his name and title (at least in there respective myths), but rather decided to play it cool for the simple fact that the Dalek had in no way recognised him and it _really_ should have. So instead they had announced that they were stowaways, looking for work, after much persistence were invited into the customs office where the Time Lord had attempted to get some answers and had instead pushed a poor man to breaking point.

The inside of wherever they were was dome like in nature and this area was clearly the tourism spot, for wooden stands had been erected and signs advertising various products littered the area and more than enough people walking around, buying and selling, clearly in the aftermath of the huge evacuation that had taken place earlier.

It meant that as the Doctor walked, he gradually knew more and more about the world they had landed on. For instance, everything that was happening in this world, for everyone else, was completely and utterly normal and the evacuation that had occurred was just another day at the office and probably happened fairly often which of course meant that the people had been afraid for a very long time. Exactly what point in time this was remained to be seen, then, for it fit nowhere in his version of reality... Not much to go on, but it was enough for the moment.

Idris suddenly ran on ahead, quickly, and stopped suddenly outside a wooden fruit and veg stand and with keen eyes and waved her hands at the Doctor who quickly approached her.

"Fruit! Vegetables! Signs!" She said, giddy, and grabbed his hand as soon as he was within grabbing distance, yanking him nearer the stand and the bewildered Sea Devil who stood behind the counter with aforementioned fruits and vegetables.

"I- yeah! That sure is... what they are, all right!" The Doctor replied, scanning the display and noting that they did appear to be fairly fresh as well.

"Incredible!" And suddenly she had grabbed one of the items on display- a tasty looking apple- and then just as quickly a serious concern fell over her face; "Doctor, I appear to be having problems."

"Oh yes?"

"My stomach, it's making... some strange noises and my mouth is producing this strange amount of liquid. Am I dying again?"

The poor Sea Devil behind the counter made his eyes widen and rather than deal with this insanity for much longer, looked at the Doctor as if to say; "You sure know how to pick 'em" and without any fuss placed a few of the apples inside a bag and handed them to him.

"Enjoy." He muttered, then moved the happy couple aside as he continued to serve other customers, Idris however just continued to stare at the one apple in her hand as the Doctor examined one of the apples with a level of untrustworthiness (did he still hate them?) and finally took a large bite.

"...Huh. It tastes of orange."

"You can eat colour!" Idris cried, mimicking him with the bite motion and then suddenly reacting with absolute joy and a scream- causing many humans and aliens to stop and turn at them- as the sensation of taste seemed to fill her for the time being. She took another bite, causing the same reaction, then spent the next several minutes enjoying her first ever meal in a human body.

The Doctor however continued to examine the apple with the same curiosity as before, wondering if it was perhaps linked to the strange version of Earth that they had found themselves in- then disregarded it and continued to eat. They were very delicious.

They wandered around for a moment longer, checking at the sights as the Doctor pointed out the various types of aliens, the strange technology that had been developed and also taught her the basics in what was etiquette after Idris asked him very casually; "So goodbye is when you leave, hello is first. Is that when I kiss them?"

"Only kiss them if you like them."

They were separated for a brief moment by a crowd of people, refugees still carrying blankets and random belongings and looking pleased that they had survived, and in that time the Doctor never heard Idris mutter; "Well, I like... liked... will like you, Thief."

* * *

><p>After several more hours of walking and talking and learning, The Doctor and Idris climbed a nearby ladder and appeared to find themselves on a kind of strange balcony which overlooked the shopping area and where they both sat and discussed the events that had transpired within this world so far.<p>

"So what have we learned, let us brain storm. Think, observe, take in..." The Doctor explained to his transport, pointing out and around the area. She saw through it instantly.

"...You think I'm one of your lady friends!"

Offended, he was about to reply- then thought it over and instead said calmly; "Please don't say things that can be misunderstood."

"Companion, then! You think I'm just here to be a support to you and at the end of the day you and her will come running back to me and I'll take you onto the next place?"

The Doctor scratched his head, confused. "And? I've taught you about everything in this world so far-"

"You have been thinking out loud because you have _no idea_ what is going on and-" This time she glared at him straight in the eye, making him flinch slightly; "Don't you look at me in that tone of voice!"

"What tone? What look? This is my normal look and it has no tone-"

"And it's condescending and hurtful, especially when I'm more more brilliant...er than you!" He would off responded to that, but she quickly cut him off; "_I've_ been talking to the machines. They have had a lot to say to me whilst you were gallivanting about and thinking about why the oranges tasted like apples."

"Other way around."

"Whatever!"

This gathered his attention and he motioned for her to continue, staring out over the shopping area where people had begun to disperse and the store owners had begun to pack up there shops.

"The machines have no internal clock." Idris began, now tapping the balcony with her finger, in the rhythm or a ticking clock; "In fact they have no method of time keeping at all. Months, years, days, seconds, nothing exists. This year in fact doesn't have a single number written down so it could be anywhere from Infinite BC to Infinite AD and you can forget about trying to find a date."

The Doctor was checking his watch now, which had in fact been working since the pair had been thrown from... well, her, keeping up to date with the time it was when they had been separated from he suspected was there original time stream. Now, as he clicked the button, the arrows spun around in circles and never stopped.

"But what does it mean? How can time just stop having... time? Especially when we have people down there that have clearly existed and aged? And how can this be Earth, an Earth where Camelot is there great stronghold? It defies everything I know off the time stream."

"Not just yours." Idris added; "Mine has become completely muddled. There are things I can still see in advance, conversations for instance- but only as they are happening. I have no idea, for instance, what's going to happen to us on this balcony and I probably wont until we make a move." She paused, then smiled; "Hah, well, I know that I wont until we move."

"I know who I want to question though." The Doctor said after a long pause, through which time the pair of them had observed the last of the shopkeepers packing up and leaving, with only stragglers and teenagers and young children still in the area, playing. It was strange but he really did feel as though that despite the fear that lingered in the air every instant since they had arrived, this place was completely at peace.

"You know," Idris said as they sat on the balcony; "When I was eating those apples, I could feel every second of there existence. I felt there bond with the trees, the bond with the soil and the sun and the rain, I even felt there relationship with that farmer who had picked them up when they had fallen to the ground."

"...I want to question the Dalek." The Doctor said, not in response to his claim, but in fact to himself and Idris merely smiled at him sweetly.

"I know you do, dear. But I was hoping I could distract you from that thought."

She patted him on the shoulder, then the pair of them got to there feet.

"Oh," He said as she started to climb down the ladder; "You're way more than just a companion to me."

"I knew you were going to say that." She grinned.

* * *

><p>Outside was raining.<p>

Finding a way back out that avoided customs was difficult and it had taken many destroyed locks and one instance in which Idris had distracted a man with her feminine-wiles before the Doctor rendered the man unconscious with his natural Time Lord psychic abilities, but they eventually reached the surface once again where the solders were still patrolling and the sky was still black but teeming with life.

And the Dalek, he could see just as they got into a good enough position, was just entering a nearby building, following another man who they could not see. It's lights were blinking, meaning it was speaking, and then it was inside and dry.

"Come along Sexy." The Doctor said, aware that his hearts were racing upon eye contact with the monstrous creature and, using the cover of the darkness and rain, they ran as fast as they could along the grounds and in the shadows towards the nearby military building he suspected was a command centre for this outside defence.

"Doctor," Idris whispered as they slipped past a nearby gate; "Everyone. They are looking at the sky."

"Whatever it is, whatever came or is coming... That must be where." He responded, then said no more as they approached the steel door and without any plan or even any foresight that if they entered the door they would be shot on sight, the Doctor entered the building and drew from his pocket there sonic screwdriver to wade off any-

"Files?"

It was a small building, had been from the outside, but as they looked around all they could see was paperwork and files and open folders and wet track marks from where the Dalek had clearly rolled again and then hovered up the nearby steps. They could hear, further in, it's mechanic drone talking to someone else and with great caution the Doctor pocketed his screwdriver and picked up a random piece of paper.

Sure enough, just as Idris had said earlier, there was no date or time of the notice being sent. There were names, names he didn't recognise, and the paperwork seemed to refer to the "Camelot Alliance" which was of course a reference to King Arthur, however there was also lists of the various species and names of soldiers and aliens and those killed in battle by the Unknown Enemy.

"No security..." Idris again whispered, this time glancing back at the door; "Isn't that strange? Remember the Weeping Angels?"

"Not for a Dalek. He probably killed them all."

Idris looked back at the empty storeroom as they reached the top of the steps, uncertain but willing to follow her thief.

"You think?"

He gave no answer. But he did move with caution as they crept deeper into the building and the mechanical drone of the Dalek continued to increase in volume and, just as they were beginning to make out what was being said, a door was slammed open and the man who had led the Dalek into this building excited a nearby room and they heard his footsteps continue down the corridor, away from them. Chances were he would be back.

"I'll wait outside." Idris said; "I'll be able to tell when he's coming back before he does."

"Will you though?"

"Trust me. I'm the TARDIS." She winked at him and pushed him into the open hallway where, with her confidence, he strolled briskly and glanced into each room until finally he found the one where his oldest enemy resided.

It had it's back to him and was staring outside the window and, up close, it certainly looked battered. It's gold outer shell had been chipped at in many places and burned and several of the strange bobbles on the back had been removed or were in the process of coming off.

"Cap-tain, I have con-sid-ered your claim-" It began to see, having heard his footsteps as he entered the room- but then it whirled it's eyestalk around as it glanced in the window and saw, to it's horror, that it was not the "Captain" that is was speaking to.

"Wrong. Remember me?"

The eyestalk scanned him. The Dalek turned slowly to face him.

"In-deed. You and your ass-oc-i-ate app-eared out-side the pa-ra-me-ter. How are you?"

"Oh very well thank you. A bit thirsty and stressed, but otherwise having a good old time." He was shaking now, this was... this was actually fairly painful for him. This was a _Dalek_ after all, not just another alien, but a single Dalek acting with and around other aliens and humans and as far as he could see it was trying to act natural. It was blending in!

"Would you care for some tea?" The Dalek said after a long pause, stretching the last word, but not once letting it's eye stalk move from the Doctor's staring face.

"Did you do this?" He snapped, pointing at the nearby window, out at the night sky. The Dalek didn't respond, but he continued; "Is this some plan by the Dalek Empire? Are you filling up the sky with life to the point where the universe collapses and then you can soar across the empty sky as the only things in existence-"

"Da-lek... Emp-ire?"

They were always so blank, so cold, so unfeeling and empty and as he glared into the Dalek's eye and imagined the strange creature that existed beneath that metal shell he felt rage bubbling up and over- but stayed his hand. Besides, they were completely deadlocked against his sonic screwdriver, so it wasn't like he could just... zap it.

"Yeah." He said coolly; "Dalek Empire. How many times has that been defeated, eh? How many times by the man you call The-"

"The Da-lek's ne-ver had an emp-ire."

What?

WHAT?

"**WHAT**? Off course you have! You are a member of the Dalek's! Remember? It's in your history, surely! World War 2? Planet's in the sky? Manhattan? Satellite Five? Time War? London? 2150AD?"

He had lost his temper once before with the creatures in this incarnation and it had caused them to be developed into a new Dalek Paradigm. Pure Dalek's that had fled to there own time to begin "again". Had this been the result? Had them beginning again resulted in all there history being destroyed and rewritten? It didn't make sense though, this Dalek was gold- like the ones he had faced in the Time War- and it was broken and battered and had clearly been in a few battles so it surely had some form of instinct.

He would say his name only when he was certain it wouldn't result in his death, so he took a deep breath and let his hands rest on the table.

"You men-tion pla-ces that I've ne-ver heard off, and ran-dom num-bers. What is the sig-nif-i-cance?"

"No of course not... Well let's say I believe you, what does that mean then? Tell me, what is your history."

The eyestalk moved around, checking the open door, and then it turned back to face the Doctor. He saw, beneath it, the movement as the camera focused in on his face and he felt suddenly cold as he was certain the Kaled Mutant was glaring at him...

"In the ear-ly days of my spe-cies, when the pla-net Ska-ro had two dom-in-ant spe-cies-

"Dalek and Thal, correct?" He'd heard it all before. Heck, he had been there... At the beginning of the war and the aftermath. They'd run on electricity and static back then, it had been a simpler time, but they were by all means still as destructive.

If the Dalek could nod, he suspected it would have; "Yes... a man came from the sky and in one sin-gle day ex-ter-min-a-ted us. He gave no rea-son, we were buil-ding up our lives after the great war and sudd-en-ly we were slain by an an-gry God."

Then something incredible happened, as the Dalek looked... sad.

"Ex-cept... me... I am a-lone in the uni-verse."

He'd heard that before and it was hard to feel sympathy, but he was still confused. What man could do this? The Time Lord's certainly had tried to destroy the Dalek's and in doing so had caused him to bring about both species destruction (more or less). What could have the power to be described as a God and destroy the entire armada in it's infancy, to change time and space, and yet keep time moving smoothly? Such a creature boggled his mind and he frowned slightly and tapped the table.

"Very sad, last of the Dalek's and all that... So what do you think caused it and why?"

"You don't know?" The last word again stretched.

"Should I?"

"Every-one in the uni-verse knows."

He shook his head, again confused.

"Fair enough, so I take it this God caused the Earth to end up like this? God's I can deal with, I've dealt with them before- and Satan, but that's another story..."

The Dalek ignored him though, this time it turned it's dome and eye-stalk as footsteps filled the hallway. A voice followed, this one strong and authoritative and so familiar, to the point where the Time Lord was certain everything would now make sense.

He was wrong.

"Earth became overpopulated." He began; "When we were young we became overrun by life as humans and animals continued to breed and develop and in doing so the planet was overrun and destroyed by... well, existence. Nothing died, we just became stuck and it became a huge problem as our children screamed and we the adults couldn't do a thing. The majority of our species travelled to the stars to escape and we survived, but the entire universe is just like our planet. It's full up and life continued to pour on in, new planets and suns. Impossibilities are... possible, even though we have math and science to disprove so much of what makes our universe tick. So in our doomed existence, wars began and destruction rained down and planets were scarred- ours was scarred- and allience were formed. Dalek Jim here became our greatest ally, with his technology and firepower, and for a long time it appeared as though everything was going to go right as our enemies fled the universe into the Void."

The man had been walking around the table, smiling fondly at the memory of a great war the Doctor knew had _never_ happened. He didn't tell him though, what good would it have done...? Besides, the man was holding Idris by the arm, her face was distressed and betrayed and so sad.

The smile of the man vanished; "And then he appeared... And if you anger him he punishes you and, normally, it's worse than you can imagine. So he punished us and the Camelot Alliance fled to the Milky Way Galaxy and this is where we have been hiding. Sometimes he appears her, sometimes he rains down destruction, sometimes he just says Hello and then he disappears."

He shuddered and the Dalek lowered its' eye stalk, depressed once more, but the man regained his composure and sat down on the desk and continued to tell his story.

"We have tons of fire-power. It's nothing compared to him- but you're not him, you're just a man who could be a spy. He has tons of them, you know, tons of spies who he likes to take out of the universe back to his domain and make them his."

He sighed, then with sudden speed whipped from his pocket a small pistol that activated with a long high-pitched beep. Fully charged, The Doctor thought quickly, and at this distance it would take off my head...

The man spoke and his voice was cold, a far cry to what he was used to; "I'm Captain Jack Harkness, friend, now tell me your name before I splatter you across the wall, or worse, my friend Dalek Jim here-" He nodded at the Dalek, who aimed it's gun at Idris; "-will kill your friend."

"Fine! Fine! My name's the- Wait, Dalek Jim?"

"Named af-ter a great man."

"Yeah, but, Jim? Really?"

Idris glared at him as the Dalek continued to threaten her with the gun and, with that look making his soul shiver, the Doctor apologised and nodded and turned to the Captain and reached out to him from the hearts.

"Right, right, sorry. Captain Jack I know this is going to sound crazy but you and I have met before. It's me! Same man!"

Confusion set across Jack's face, naturally, as though he understood slightly and yet at the same time was completely at odds with the stranger; "... I don't understand and when I don't understand something, someone is going to get shot."

What had happened to the man? Last time they had met he had been depressed, sure, in a bar at the end of the universe and he had learned later why that was from his allies shortly before his last change. The 456 incident and how it had been resolved, he had wanted to talk to him, but he didn't have the time at the time... Now the world had changed. If Jack was here, if it was the same Jack, he could talk to him and relate to him. He just had to be honest.

"Jack, come on! It's me! I regenerated! I'm the Doctor!"

The response was not what he expected.

Both the Dalek and Jack recoiled in fear and suddenly the pair of them had there sights immediately set upon the Doctor. The former was shaking in it's metallic shell and the latter looked as though he was going to be torn apart at any second, Idris however was behind the both of them and moved to grab Jack's arm and move the gun away but a single gun shot that blasted the side of the nearby wall caused her to freeze and the Doctor to raise his hands.

"You." Jack said, coldly; "The Doctor?"

"Yeah, come on Jack, it's me! We're friends! I changed, sure, but I'm-"

The gun was pressed against his chin and, slowly, the Time Lord was pushed back against the wall until he made contact with the metal surface. He kept his eyes focused on Idris, but the rage of the man he had indeed regarded as an ally and the shaking gun quickly brought back his attention.

"You and I are not friends. We have never been friends. I've never met you before but I have heard, oh yes, I have heard all about you..." Suddenly the Doctor was struck, across the side of the face, and he stumbled slightly as the metal gun then positioned itself to the back of the Time Lord's head. This would hurt, if he fired, and he wouldn't regenerate...

"Jack! Listen to me! This is a misunderstanding I would never-"

But then there was an explosion as the Dalek shot out the window, causing glass to rain onto the ground, and suddenly there were sounds of soldiers and aliens and other creatures of the night rallying to there area. Dalek Jim was shouting, angrily, loudly, and there was pain in it's voice. Pain that surprised the Doctor.

"You are the Doc-tor!"

"That's right, I am, but I'm not here to hurt you-"

"SI-LEN-CE! YOU MUR-DER-ED MY RAAACE! YOU JOUR-NEYED TO SKA-RO AND WIPED OUT MY PLA-NET! YOU ATT-ACKED US FOR NO REA-SON WHEN WE WERE CHIL-DREN! WHEN WE HAD SO MUCH PO-TEN-TIAL! YOU LEFT ME AS THE SOLE SUR-VI-VOR!"

"Dalek Jim, Captain Jack Harkness..." The Doctor pleaded; "Please. You must listen-"

"YOU ARE THE DOC-TOR! THE ON-COM-ING STORM! **THE TIME-LORD VIC-TOR-I-OUS! YOU! WILL! BE! EX-TER-MIN-A-TED!**"

The Doctor didn't have time to react to the name, for suddenly the sound of the Dalek blaster filled the room, followed by a terrible scream and he was suddenly consumed by a yellow light.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>

* * *

><p>Dalek Jim! Captain Jack Harkness! The Doctor Dead? Idris... Incapacitated? Time Lord Victorious? What the hell is going on! I tell you what. Everything!<p>

Fyi, the one comment I got on last chapter approved the names Jim or Paul for Dalek Jim and also recommended the name Dalek Steve and whilst I DO love the name Dalek Steve, my actual name in the real world is somewhat similar to that. So thankyou Reveiwer "Hannah" but I didn't want to see vain, thanks for your continued readership though :D

Three clues for next chapter.

**Adelaide. Ten. Victory.**

As always please read and review and as always if you do have any questions feel free to ask and as always...

You are awesome and thanks for reading! :D


	5. SE01:EP01: The Death of Life: Part 05

Doctor Who

The Day Stealer's

_A story of adventures, romance, crossovers and alternate histories and impossible realities_.

Chapter 5:

21st November: 2059: Earth

* * *

><p>"<em>Adelaide, I've done this sort of thing before. In small ways, save some little people... But never someone as important as you." He ignored the scowl, or perhaps he didn't see it. He was too far gone and, fuelling his ego, continued to metaphorically pat himself on the back after a job well done; "Ho ho, I am good..."<em>

The worlds of a prideful man, a man who had been victorious, a man who had defeated the ultimate enemy- an _impossible_ enemy. Sure, the Flood had been bad but he had slapped time in the face and... look at that, everything was fine and dandy.

"_Little people? What like Mia and Yuri?"_

What, was she offended? Bloody hell he'd just saved her life and this was his reward? Sigh, humans- what had his predecessor called them? Stupid apes? Seemed awfully appropriate now. Still, they had struggled to survive for a _long_ time before he had had to come and save them. The great survivors, aptly put,but they were still useless without him.

"_Who decides they are so unimportant? You!_"

That stung, stung his hearts, but he felt new confidence riding through his veins and a chill of adrenalin that continued to trickle down his back. It felt so... GOOD to be finally doing things right, to be doing things how he decreed rather than by the Universe. So she could sting his pride with words, but he would retort and be oh so right.

"_For a long time now, I thought I was just a survivor. But I'm not._"

He saw fear in her eyes, he'd broken her resolve _slightly_ but she still stood against him as a prideful woman, one who had risen to the rank of an astronaut at the age when humans could just barely reach the next planet. They'd learn, thanks to him, they'd learn even more now that she was alive- but the fear made that little nagging voice in his mind suddenly creep in and for the first time express doubts- but he kept talking.

"_I'm the winner._"

Stop. Said a voice, pleading. Stop, this is going to far. You're going too far. You'll regret this- but would he? Would he really? When he now had such power and ambition?

"_That's who I am_."

Yes it was. More than just a Time Lord. More than Gallifrey itself could handle. He could face the Dalek's now and wipe them out with but a thought, he felt. He could undo all the past mistakes- save Rose, Donna, Astrid, Adric, Susan. He could save them all from being parted from him prematurely. Oh ho... So many things he could fix with this new power.

"_The Time Lord Victorious_."

He'd been taught about what would happen if Fixed Points were messed with, that the universe would collapse or unravel and the one who had been responsible would be forced to suffer at the Gates of the Void for all eternity, stuck without time- but now he was the only one. No Time Lord's would come and take him and arrest him, not again, nor would they subjugate him to another bloody trial and even if somehow they did, would they _dare_ under the power he now had control over? He was now the proud owner of Time itself.

"_And there's no-one to stop you?_" Adelaide queried, a question that made him smile inside as he continued to stare into her eyes. He wondered how he looked now, did he look different? He felt it.

"_No._"

At the time he was unaware and would be for many years as the true events unfolded, but at that moment time was split as decisions were made. In the reality that followed the Doctor journeyed back to his TARDIS and heard the sound of a single bullet fire and, upon the revelation that Adelaide had murdered herself for the sake of the time stream he stumbled to the ground and realised his mistakes as a single Ood watched him, sadly.

However, in another reality, he didn't stay. He didn't open her door with his sonic screwdriver, for the Time Lord Victorious was arrogant and he simply took a single step towards his wonderful machine.

"_This is wrong, Doctor. I don't care who you are. The Time Lord Victorious is wrong_."

He opened the door with a snap of his fingers and never looked back as he entered it.

"_That's for me to decide_."

Then he was gone, Adelaide remained in the snow with her gun on her hand and a new life ahead of her. A life that she didn't deserve to live and a life that could shape the foundations of the universe if she didn't ensure her granddaughter admired her. She felt the panic and the fear rising as she gazed up at the night sky, the same one that had been filled with that lone Dalek long ago, and she felt that the right instinct was to die... But she didn't go through with it. What was the point though, if that wonderful man who _had_ saved her and had also ruined her in one day wasn't there to learn from it?

Instead she sat on the snow and begun to cry as, invisible to her, a creature emerged from the darkness. Ood Sigma- it was not, but rather, it was a man. Not a human, but rather a force, yet with the body of a man. It examined the scene and made a note, with his fingertips in the sky, for the future and then disappeared.

In the TARDIS, however, the Doctor _had_ won and nothing would be the same ever again. He stood by the console as the cloister bell rang, signalling the end of the Universe, yet he ignored it because whatever the dilemma was he knew he could easily fix it. The TARDIS itself, he could sense, was afraid as it tumbled through a new time stream where events had completely changed.

Feeling his power and pride then reach its crescendo, the Doctor said calmly; "...Yes." and grabbed the console.

He was going to save so many people.

* * *

><p>When Dalek Jim fired it's blaster, the Doctor instantly held his hands over his face and prepared to block his inevitable death. It was all he could think to do as, both times he had been shot by these creatures recently, he had been taken by surprise so at the very least it was nice to face down the last of this race of murdering psychopaths face to face. He didn't expect his death to happen this way, with knowledge that his predecessor had been the cause of this worlds disaster... His memory wasn't perfect and he did keep getting his actual age wrong but he was fairly certain that at no point between get married and stopping the Time Lord's from bringing about the End of Time did he ever cause such colossal damage to the Universe.<p>

Not unless it was on a Sunday, he did keep skipping those.

He gritted his teeth and waited for the blaster to strike him and the stinging fury that followed whenever he was hit by a Dalek, but he felt something else instead and whilst the fear had rendered him temporarily death what with the screaming and the cries of his future extermination, he suddenly realised as well that he was hearing the whirring whisper of the TARDIS and suddenly he felt at peace and also a sinking feeling in his stomach.

He opened his eyes and removed his eyes to see that Idris was standing in front of him and, more than that, she was emitting a strange golden light from her fingertips that had encircled around them both and had caused the Dalek's blast to ricochet and split into three pieces, destroying part of the wall, the ceiling and the glass window.

"Idris-" He said, but his machine in a woman cut him off instantly.

"**Defence Shield Activated**." The light then became a bubble and both the Dalek and Captain Jack Harkness responded by, once again, firing both gun and blaster at Idris and the Doctor. They failed, naturally, but it didn't stop them from at least giving it one more go before finally the Doctor grew tired.

"Darling could you please extend the shielding so I may give these two a firm talking to?"

"Off course, dear."

He made a mental note to ask her later about this shielding for it reminded him of the one formed during the Satellite Five Dalek Invasion when he had rescued Rose, but as it extended he crossed his arms and slowly approached the pair before him, ready to give them- as he had previously stated- a firm talking to.

"Gentleman." He started, aware that the outside had suddenly become more active with noises of people and ships and machines starting up and running towards this file room and he knew that even if he did have a shield that eventually somebody would find a way to get in it, especially if they had nothing to lose.

He continued with a repeat, this time kindly.

"Gentleman... Well, Gentleman and Dalek- out of curiosity Jack you haven't tried seducing Jim here? I think that'd be a bit bizarre even for you- no, wait, sorry, getting sidetracked and I do hate sidetracks unless they are short cuts but, hey, why not just call them short cuts?"

Dalek Jim slowly turned towards Jack Harkness, who likewise was looking at the pepper pot with panic and confusion.

"He's an id-i-ot." Jim announced, making Idris laugh and the Doctor to sulk slightly. That was an awfully quick response, Idris, he thought, but he pressed on;

"Indeed I am, massively brain dead, well not really but in fact brain alive. But I wanted to make it clear that I don't mean you any harm which way or other and I'd have good reason to mean at least someone some harm considering you both just tried to kill me at least three times and you Dalek Jim... well, let's say you and me have history even if it's indirect but I am willing to let that slide for now."

"Ex-plain." Dalek Jim pressed, but the Doctor waved his finger from inside the bubble.

"Slide, I said." He then stretched his limbs, flexed his fingers like he was preparing to play the piano, and continued; "Now we have an awful lot of chaps and ladies coming our way to possibly try and kill and maim us- hopefully in that order, I don't fancy being maimed much one way or the other and the other way is worst. But regardless I'd much prefer it if we could talk in peace and I mean this in all seriousness..."

He sighed and, this time, faced the pair of unlikely allies and tried to show that he was being genuinely sincere now. The room had been tense before and, now that everyone had seemingly gotten everything out of there system, he felt back to normal and a little bit like he had regained a spring in his step. Amazing how attempted murder could cure you of the little things- normally, life, so don't try this at home.

"You can trust me and I _want_ to help you both. I want to help everyone here. Just call off the guards that are coming and give me five minutes to talk to you and whoever is in charge inside the command centre. Trust me. You won't regret it."

He could see the desire to trust rising in Jack's eyes but the Dalek was still blank and unfeeling as ever, even if it was gazing at the Captain waiting for orders. Just like a Dalek, it couldn't think for itself it only knew how to destroy-

"I say we trust him." Dalek Jim said suddenly, lowering his blaster.

-Or maybe not? Huh.

"Huh."

"Okay then." Jack agreed, pocketing his gun; "You got your five minutes. Let me just..." He pointed at the open door which was now home to many confused species staring at the strange display of Dalek, human and golden bubble people; "...let me just sort everything out with the higher brass."

The Doctor smiled, confused as he was, but happy enough to at least explain the situation- plus being in the control room would give him the chance to at least gather more information and see what could have happened to cause his previous self to suddenly go on this level of a rampage.

Jack pushed past him and the golden bubble that Idris had formed slowly vanished and at no point did the Dalek make any motion that it was going to try to kill them. They were escorted out, this time by an armed battalion of many species and the Dalek floated on overhead, but it was with ease and a calm group rather than the same one that would have shot them dead like a group of trigger happy... well, soldiers.

It was no longer raining, but the sky for some reason seemed angry as red dominated the deepest black spaces.

* * *

><p>He had a throne.<p>

He was a God so of course he did- but it was _his-_ throne and when he sat on it he overlooked his empire of time and space and felt the voices of his beloved companions ringing in his ears. Memories, ah... memories... He created new ones each second but it was the original ones that felt so good to reminisce.

He still wore the brown pinstripe suits, they looked good after all, and even his long coat was revered but as he casually sat and pondered out at the universe from the comfort of his only true home he seemed at odds with the bright and shining surroundings that seemed not only a tad over the top but also arrogant.

"Please..."

They appreciated his suits. They were above him, suspended, plugged into his machine, his TARDIS Mark 2, via the brain and experiencing every joyful moment they had ever had with him and then there mind would take them on new adventures, new journeys. His companions. All of them from the very start, even his own granddaughter, all of them were forever with him.

The original TARDIS however, empty and dead, sat nearby gathering dust and he felt no love for the machine. He had used it for as far as he could go and, when it had defied him by forcing him to a certain Christmas Day in 2010, he had reacted badly by the news that he had to _die_ for _one man_ and instead he had responded by absorbing it's heart. His version before had done the same thing, had absorbed the heart of the TARDIS after Rose and saved her, it had caused his regeneration, but only because he had let go.

"Please..."

The Time Lord Victorious had never let go of the power and had instead used it to reshape the universe. He stayed alive, he made sure nobody died- except those who fought against him. He had wiped out the Dalek's so quickly even he was surprised by how much he didn't care.

Casually glancing at the machine above him, which shouldn't even exist but... hey, now it did, oh the wonders the God's had when they had all the power of time. He spotted Charlie, whom he had known in two incarnations in the opposite order and smirked as he remembered not only saving her from the destruction of the R101 as his Eighth self but also saving her once more. Sure, the Eighth had died- he'd made sure of that- but he deserved it.

"Please... Doctor..."

Jack was denied the right to enter this Paradise Machine (as he had dubbed it, for those who travelled with him always spoke fondly of there time together).

Jack had fought against him, calling him a monster and thinking his immortality would be strong enough to stop the Time Lord Victorious.

Jack had died (he had _fixed_ him)- but an earlier version had fallen through the time stream due to his mercy, there had been no point in killing the man fully... his present had been bad but his past had potential.

Jack Harkness stood as a hero to the humans, which was good, humans were brilliant and they had so much potential but they kept using it for the worst possible reasons all because the limit of Death kept getting in the way. Good for Jack, although he wondered why the humans still hated him? Why they reacted in fear and evacuated whenever he popped by for a visit?

He had done so, moments before, arriving on Earth and the response had been flee as fast as they could- not that it mattered, he could have brought them back if he wanted, but it amused him to see. Wonderful wonderful humans...

"Please..."

Oh and speaking of companions!

"Ah, now then..." He picked up the nearby cup and gleefully consumed its contents, whatever they were for he probably just invented them; "How are you feeling?" He said casually as it seemed reality splintered and where once a woman had not existed there now indeed existed one. She lay on the floor, in agony it seemed, and slowly turned her head to face the demonic God that appeared to have such mastery over her. He smiled, cheekily, like a bad school boy who was good at heart but only if he would apply himself appropriately. It made her sick to her stomach, it made her want to die, which was ironic.

"You know how I feel." She replied.

"Oh don't be like that. Can't you see what I've done? I've personally fixed... well, everything. This is my perfect vision of the world, everybody lives- all the time!"

She sat up, shaking slightly, and her normally pale face continued fell when it met his eyes. Out of pity, mostly, because she could see that he genuinely believed everything he was saying and it broke her heart.

"I've told you a thousand times..." She sighed, strength sapped as she hit the ground once more; "You can't just make it so that things can't die... Planets that shouldn't exist, species that shouldn't exist, time-lines and choices that shouldn't exist... Now they do, but all at once. Throw in the fact that you've destroyed anything that could stop you, including your own race-"

"Not true." He cut across; "I saved a few good ones. Family, friends, people who understood..."

She continued, no strength to fight, no strength to argue, just enough time to spread her word before he made her disappear once more. She gripped the pendant around her neck and thought of her siblings and wanted to weep, for she had claimed them all before the end because of the Time Lord's power.

"You're breaking reality."

"I'll fix it."

"But it was never broken."

He was slightly angry now and he sent her away, again, on a whim although he'd bring her back again in the future. He loved her, after all, she was a great friend although a terrible ally. They'd met before, nine times in fact and now that he had such mastery they could communicate whenever he desired, but she did know how to wind him up whenever he was in a good mood.

"It was cruel." He retorted and, feeling another solar system about to explode into nothingness, he raised a hand into the sky and with no effort whatsoever and in the same way that Rose Tyler had given life to Jack Harkness once before, he saved it.

He was a hero.

He was the Doctor.

He was the Time Lord Victorious.

He leaned back in his chair and, with the companions above him never leaving and forever keeping him company and the gentle whirr of the TARDIS forever inside his hearts, feeding him the power he needed to make the universe a better place, he slumbered knowing that no-one could ever stop him.

* * *

><p>"I have to stop him."<p>

The Doctor stood in the console room with the many Captains. Jack Harkness, certainly, was there, as were representatives from practically every race that he could picture including several he didn't even know existed. A single Weeping Angel stood, saluting, and was unable to... stop saluting, which was somewhat amusing and likewise a Silence walked by and sat down and started a conversation with the Silurian next to him- who then completely forgot the conversation as she looked away.

They, the representatives (although the room was more like a massive meeting with parliament or the supreme court), had given him his Five Minutes and as soon as he had pulled out the sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the projector in the room he instantly had there attention as a life size image of himself, or rather, his past self, filled the room.

He stepped through it.

"I come from an alternate time stream." He started, to which he spotted Idris nodding and figured he was on the right track; "In that alternate time stream, I am the regenerated form of the man you seem to fear. The Doctor, the Time Lord Victorious, the Valeyard-"

"The Valeyard?" Someone interrupted, someone at the back.

"Oh, not that name? Good choice. Anyway! In that time stream, in the life before this, I had made the choice to save a woman from death and in doing so... became arrogant and sure of my own power but, before I could go too far, I was... I suppose you could say... saved?"

He lowered his head sadly. It was one of those moments that made him cringe when he remembered it, for it was to his ever lasting shame and wounded his pride even to this day.

"Yeah. She saved me and, shortly, after that, I saved the world from my own race and regenerated into this man. But, the time line always give us choices and it seems that in this time line I "Turned Left"-" Seeing that nobody got the reference he sighed; "Okay, in this time line I did something different and instead I kept my arrogance and my power and in doing so I appear to have messed up the universe. Quite a lot."

It was an understatement and everyone in the room seemed to agree, but they continued to listen anyway.

"However, in the same way I was saved, I am confident I can make my past self listen to me. I can make him understand that this isn't right and I'm certain I can fix everything and snap it back to normal so that not only did none of this ever happen but none of you will remember."

He beamed, happily, and several hands were raised instantly. Judging by the faces of those present they didn't share his vision, although he had been trying to save his life and clearly his five minutes were now up. He pointed at the nearby Chlorian, hoping to get the questions out of the way.

"If you are the Time Lord Victorious from another world, how can we trust you?"

He would have retorted, in fact he had one ready, but it was Idris who stepped forward this time with her arms crossed and her face serious. She spoke, but it was lacking in the whimsical nature of before, this was a prideful statement.

"I have been with this man all my life and I've seen him at his best and his worst. He has saved the lives of millions of creatures and humans in our reality in the same way that your version did, but the difference is that my version never gave in to the darkness for long. He has fallen, yes, but he always returned as a good man and he stands before you as the best man I have ever known. You can trust him, because he trusts you, and if you still can't trust him then let it be known that if he was as evil as the man you fear then why has he shown such mercy to Captain Jack Harkness of Dalek Jim? Two people who actively tried to kill us?"

The murmurs in the audience were uplifting and Captain Jack Harkness sat deeper into his chair as the voices continued whilst Dalek Jim rolled its eye stalk sheepishly. Another voice then suddenly cried out;

"The Time Lord Victorious destroys worlds on a whim! He killed poor Dalek Jim's home world for no reason, what will happen if you go to him and he destroys us?"

The Doctor answered this time, stepping forward like he had done so in so many cabinet meetings during the Last Great Time War.

"If I know... myself, which I do, I know that he loves this planet like a second home. You could probably do everything you wanted to piss him off and he'd let it slide because, like me, he admires you." He then realised something and quickly asked; "Out of curiosity, where does Me, reside during his off days?"

Jack responded this time; "There were rumours in the old days that he travelled in this blue box but he announced to the world in his bible that he tore out it's heart and fed it to himself, to grant him unlimited power, and formed a new world in the boxes image. Nobody goes there, but the planet is called Tardis."

The Doctor glanced at Idris, who had gone deathly pale, and he could only imagine what this news had done to her. Sure, moments ago she had been standing strong and by his side, but now to learn that the man he had once been would probably have done the equivalent of murder her? It must have been a blow and he felt like he should apologise but this crowd were still staring at him with hope and he had to carry on. She would be brave, everyone he knew was brave... So he thought, quickly; "I'm sorry, I... am so very sorry" and prayed that she could hear him.

"Planet Tardis. Appropriate..." He muttered, leaning back slightly; "If he has indeed swallowed the heart of the TARDIS then it explains why reality is so messed up. He's literally become a God and, quite clearly, he's using his power to keep things alive."

He clicked a button on his screwdriver and showed to the audience the new constellations that had been formed and the night sky and, highlighting areas like a lecturer, he acknowledged; "All these areas, in this time stream, should not exist. What's worse is that this new life is creating new life on itself, meaning that space will eventually collapse and even he would have no way of stopping that."

"Kaallaaaa Fanatask?" Growled a representative of the Abru race, and it was a good point that the Doctor had always pondered. If he did have all the power in the universe chances are he would have done the same thing. He was the man who made people better and that didn't just stop at life for he admired everything. He had noted on the map the lack of any visible signs of any black holes and was under the impression by the crowd that nobody had any idea what one of them was.

"Why is he so afraid of death?" The Doctor repeated for the sake of everyone else in the room; "Because he's seen so much of it and he's had so many wins that losing a life, too much, becomes soul destroying. Give him ultimate power, give anyone who has experienced a lost loved one ultimate power, and tell me you wouldn't do the same."

A shame, he said in his mind, because it wasn't like he hadn't used that same power before. He'd looked into the time vortex once and used a fraction of it's power to destroy the Cybermen and save his companion, Destrii, but he had somehow survived without regenerating from his Eighth incarnation at that time. Though, shortly after, during the war... But that wasn't the point, the point was that it took all measure of days to decide what would transform him from a regular Time Lord into a God.

Yes, he had on that day refused to fall down the dark path from Time Lord into Time Lord Victorious, but choosing that day after the Bowie Base incident? Looking into the time vortex after _that_ was the equivalent of having one bad day, a series of unfortunate events, and then deciding that there was nothing left but to fall and rationalise it at a later date.

"He's afraid of death because he has the potential to do so much and he believes that everyone else has that same right? Nah, that just makes him Death's enemy-"

He stopped himself. This was himself he was talking about, it was better to speak from the heart's, especially since sooner or later he would be up against his alternate evil God-like self in perhaps a battle that would make or break a universe and hopefully answer some very serious questions.

Why was he here? Why was Idris in human form? What caused them to explode through realities? What happened with his old phone to cause him to experience so many past memories?

"Right." The Doctor said, clapping his hands together, back to serious once more; "Next question?"

* * *

><p>A voice awoke the Time Lord Victorious. A bad move.<p>

He had been sleeping, dreaming of the future, of what he would do next if he so wanted to. The opportunities were endless after all and he really wanted to take Rose out for a whirl around the stars, especially since he had saved her from the Meta Crisis.

Was saved the right word? Oh it didn't matter, fact was she was his again and he had loved showing her everything he had created. Oh, sure, she had feigned disapproval and acted as though she was afraid of him, but as soon as she entered his Paradise Machine her tune had quickly changed-

The voice that woke him up, in summary, had made a big mistake.

"Can I help you?" He said, without opening his eyes. There was no need, he could see without them. It was a great surprise then when he realised he couldn't see the owner of the voice that followed, but that he couldn't actually hear it either. He just... sensed it.

"I suppose you can."

A woman's voice, like ice to his hearts, he opened his eyes and felt the urge to make an example of it it had come to pick a fight- but instead of seeing a creature holding a gun, he instead set his eyes upon a small gap in time and space. Not from his world, not from any world, it didn't actually exist and therefore he had no control over it but... regardless he let it float there, where it couldn't be seen or touched, yet he acknowledged it.

"And how can I possibly help you?" He said; "You can trust me. I'm..."

"The Doctor?" The voice purred.

"No. The Time Lord-"

"Yes, yes, very good on you-" The voice was drowned by screeching and fire as he snapped his fingers. He figured it wouldn't do anything and he wasn't disappointed, but coating the creature in the hottest fires of the hottest suns with just a brief snap made him smile all the same.

"Touchy?" The voice said, once the flames cleared. "I merely was just hoping to get to the point. Causing a splinter in reality when we don't exist is truly a challenge if I say so myself, which I do."

He nearly scowled but kept his cool. He was better than this after all. What would his beloved companions think off him if he decimated creatures left right and centre for no reason?

The irony, sadly, was lost to him.

"I'm sorry." He said, standing; "I'm not a morning person, you see."

"Aaaah... So it's "Trust me, I'm the Doctor, unless you wake me up". Huh, that's strange... Time Lord. Maybe I can't trust you now if you're going to be so trigger happy... And I IDID need your help and I guarantee you would have enjoyed this."

Another creature who liked to play games. He had enjoyed games once, back when he was fond of manipulating people into taking there own lives, back when he was a fond soldier and saw war as a game and lives as pawns. He waved his hand, motioning that he wanted the strange gap in space and time to hurry up, and casually glanced up at his sleeping friends.

"We need you to kill the Doctor."

A simple request, he'd already killed his past selves many times. His Ninth form had been a formidable opponent and his First had actually pleaded with him, but it was everyone in between which had felt like he was just going through the motions. Killing them hadn't mattered, but it had been fun... And for most of them it felt personal, although the Fifth had briefly made him doubt himself.

"Easy peasy, kill the Doctor, done it before and I'll do it again. Want me to destroy Gallifrey as well? I've done that, made my own race of Time Lords too who cant travel through time- not yet, at least, but they are learning."

He was so busy rambling that he didn't even stop to notice that the gap in space and time had widened and a glowing blue form that looked like the outline of a woman and yet looked exactly like one was leaning on the edges of the gap and smiling at him.

"Eager, aren't we?"

He nodded. "I control time and space, my personal time stream is fine, I can do whatever I want if I make some adjustments. Did you know that I saved one of my incarnations just so I could have him murdered by another one? That felt good. Strange, but good."

"_You're insane_!" They had shouted, before he... well, fixed them.

"I see. Well, this Doctor is a bit different. See, he's not from your time line. We pulled him in from a parallel world. He is the you that never continued down the path you are on, the Doctor who followed his destiny and the prophecy of he who Knocks Four Times."

The woman grinned and the Time Lord Victorious turned to face the strange creature that had invaded his space and his time with this news and he was sorely tempted to try and destroy her again, but he resisted.

"Go on." He prompted.

"He is your predecessor. You never will regenerate in this world, you see, so you've never met him and actually _can't_. But! He exists in another world and we wanted to stop him from interfering in our plans, so we sent him to yours." She was practically laughing now, madly, like someone who had had there way go exactly as they desired. And she was correct, this was something he'd want to see.

"The Eleventh Doctor... In a world where I continued to be just a traveller. Oh that would be interesting!"

The Time Lord Victorious grinned and rubbed his hands together madly and suddenly he wanted to activate his new TARDIS and fly across the night sky and find this abomination and show him that _he_ was the _only_ Doctor that EVER should be! But he resisted, the Eleventh Doctor would no doubt find this world to be bizarre and would most likely come at his own accord to talk some sense out of him.

He sat back down, excited and trembling, and then once more on a whim threw his hand into the air and deactivated the Paradise Machine with all his lovely companions.

"They will want to see this." He told himself, though the strange blue figure just nodded.

"I'm sure they will."

"Oh ho, this is wonderful. It's like Christmas! I can prove to everyone and everything, finally, that I don't NEED to regenerate! I am all that ever needs to be! And when he is dead, well, I've then got another whole universe to fix!"

He laughed as the machine continued to deactivate and he waited with baited breath for his friends to open there eyes and cheer at the very sight of him, to the point where he only just remembered to turn to his newest friend and ask;

"Who are you? What is your name?"

This made her laugh. Should she tell him? Should the mad man, the Dark Lord, the Oncoming Storm, know what he was talking to? It's not like it would have made much difference in the long run, he had his day set out, he knew what he was going to do with his time from this point on. So whilst he stood there, waiting patiently, she reached out a single hand and grabbed his arm.

"The natural predator of a Time Lord, not a Time God such as yourself so don't worry for I mean you no harm... I go by many names. A Day Thief is my personal favourite."

The Time Lord Victorious felt his eyes widen at the very mention, but he kept his composure as the creature faded from sight from his universe forever- and for that he was glad.

So very glad... Until she continued to speak, this time in his head.

"My name, however, is Thursday."

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>

* * *

><p>Ah the Tenth Doctor! He means well... but he's made mistakes. Big mistakes. But can we forgive him? Can the Eleventh Doctor stop him? Does he deserve to be saved?<p>

What do you guys think? XD

Hmm how to preview next chapter...

**Time Crash/ Companions/ Pride**

As always read and review! :D


End file.
